Caught 2
by gear25
Summary: Just a second part of the story "caught". They all thought that their lives would be normal again. Back to their old routine. No more angst, or fear or pain. But they were so wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again! It's been a little while! I was searching around fan-fiction, stories etc. and I thought the idea of a second part of my story! But I think that this part is going to be a little boring, but who knows! Find out!**

* * *

 _Two weeks have passed. Two weeks since they have brought Chase back. After that, they thought that they could return to their old routine. Everything would be normal again. Yes. Peace and quiet._

"Dax! Hey Dax! Are you listening to me?"

 _But...that was only a hope._

"Stop pretending that you can't hear me, you idiot!"

"Sorry princess. You bargained, you lost. 20 bucks are mine." Dax said amused.

"But who could guess that you knew who was the first president?" Jinja yelled at him. The others kids laughed.

"You shouldn't bet that one, Jin." Jinja turned at him.

"Shut up, Chase! I demand my money back! Now!" she threatened.

"Okay, Jinja relax! I give you this one. But remember; before playing poker with me, prepare to lose- and your money." he said. Jinja blushed with anger, as she put her money back in her pocket. Then Jeredy came in.

"Okay guys, it's late, you should go to sleep now. Tomorrow is holidays, remember?"

"Yes dad, we are coming!" Chase said as he got up, stretching his back. The teens got to their room. They took off their clothes, so to wear their pajamas. Chase took off his shirt. The mark was still there, but he didn't care. That belong in past, anyway. They closed the light and went to sleep. The time was twelve o' clock, midnight. The most people should sleep that time, but some others may not.

In a STORM base, Charlemagne and her soldiers were doing research. Their targets were two; 1)research for monsuno essence, 2) search for Chase Suno. Now you may ask; why not Jeredy?. Well, things change. Charlemagne, to be specific, couldn't care less about the lame monsuno essence. Now her blood was boiling, she didn't want progress, she wanted revenge. More revenge.

"How is the research going?" she asked her soldiers.

"We have sent at least 10 groups to the biggest cities, and 7 to others, mostly abandoned." one said.

"Increase the number in the smalls. Jeredy could never use a big city for a mission- he prefers abandoned ones, in case there is a monsuno battle. I want them all at full energy, ready to arrest Chase Suno at the time they get a glimpse of him. If I catch anyone lack off, I'll fire him! Now, to your jobs everyone!" she commanded. She was feeling this. This unique feeling of victory. No, not any other feeling she had before. Something new. Something that was clearly decided by the god. Something that the outcome would be the end. The end of the whole story.

The sun started showing itself. It was the beginning of a new day. A day, which might, ends to doom. Jeredy had waken up the teens, who were ready to leave.

"Alright kids, attention. Not unnecessary battles, only if you are in danger. Second; Chase, especially you, be careful of STORM out there. You just escaped, and I' m sure that you are wanted. Promise me that." he said.

"Dad, I can't promise you anything right now. Just believe in me, and I' ll try my best. Now that I've seen how dangerous STORM can be, I have to take them seriously. Wait for us." Chase said to his father. Jeredy smiled, but he felt something bothering him. He tried to ignore it. _"Calm down, everything is going to be fine. Have faith in him."_

A few minutes later, the kids left. The trip was going to be about two hours or so. After all this ruckus they passed, they needed some holidays.

They were going to the West City, a small city, not very popular or beautiful, but a place they could relax for a while. When they got there, they rent a room and relaxed. The trip was quite difficult, they had to use monsoons, but also a public train to get to the city, but with extreme caution in case for enemies. But now it was over, and they all wanted to get some sleep.

It has passed an hour or so, and Chase couldn't sleep. His friends were all exhausted, but he needed to do some walk. He was about to leave, but he decided to leave his cores there. He remembered the last time he had left his cores there, and a crazy lunatic started chasing him. But, this time that wasn't going to happen. He hoped. So at last he left his cores and a note, saying that he was outside to get some fresh air. He exited the room and closed the door. That was the last time he saw his friends.

* * *

Chase was walking down in the streets, all alone. It was awfully quiet, there were only two persons in sight and three cats. He sighed. Then he decided that he had to turn back. He turned in a side street, to cut time. He was walking in the dirty and slender streets, and suddenly he took a step back. He had just seen at his left, at the end of the road, two STORM soldiers talking with a fisherman. They were holding something- a paper. Chase thought he was very lucky not to be seen, and he carefully strengthen his eyes and ears to peek at the conservation. He couldn't hear clearly, but at least he managed to see the paper they were showing to the man. He gasped. It was his face. He was wanted, and these soldiers were looking for him. He shivered, remembering the old days. He stepped back, ready to run. But he wasn't careful and he accidentally scared a cat, who in next dropped an empty glass bottle from the bin she was stepping on. Chase gasped as he saw the bottle falling. Then it heard a loud CRASH. The two soldiers turned quickly to the side Chase was, wondering what happened.

"What the heck was that?!" the one asked. Then they saw Chase.

"Hey! It's the boy! Move!" the other yelled and the two- as Chase – started to run through the blocks. First was Chase, running as fast as a teen could, and a few steps behind him were chasing him two soldiers, who were of course well trained to catch an escapee. Chase tried his best to run, always turning shifts, right and left, trying to get away from his hunters.

"STOP IT RIGHT THERE!" the one yelled. Wait, was he silly? Why the heck Chase should stop?! To catch him and kill him? Yeah, pure logic. So he continued running. His breath became heavy, sweat rolling down on his cheeks. He wondered where he should be now- he had lost his way to the hotel. But the most important here was to escape from his two persuaders. Then, he ended to a dead end. He gasped, He heard the soldiers' steps becoming louder and louder. What should he do? Shit there, telling them he surrendered, begging them not to hit him? Stand and fight them? But how? He had left his cores at the room ( why every time he does that, something bad is happening?) and who knew what kind of dangerous weapons they had. So not fight them. The surrendering option was quite good, but he just escaped, he didn't want to get in again. He looked around for any sign of escape plan, anything. He saw some iron stairs near a building, and without hesitation he climbed them. He got up, realizing that he was at the roof. But now he was sou damn stuck. No way to leave. It was a matter of time for them to climb the stairs and catch him. He saw an air trunk and decided to hide behind it. It was the only and stupidest thought he could have right now. He heard footsteps. They were climbing the stairs. Then they landed on the roof. Chase heart was about to crack and burst out of his chest from the angst. His sweat began to get more. He hoped that he was doing enough silence, in order for them to leave. Or they were going to get closer to him, and then find him.

" _Shit, shit, shit, shit! I'm a dead man! They are going to kill me!"_ he thought. He tried to hold his breath inside his chest, which was hurting right now. One of the soldiers looked around the roof for any sign.

"Where did he go? He jumped?" the one asked.

"I don't think so, it's really high from here. Well, he may did, but broke some bones for sure" the other one said.

"So, in other words..he should be still here.". His eyes suddenly caught a sight of his jacket. He patted the other one, who nodded. Then he took of his pocket a really small device. He threw it, and landed next to the hidden Chase. He gasped, and before he could make a move for it, the device turned on and an electrical wave caught Chase, who was struggling from the shock. He let himself to drop down on the floor, making the soldiers come towards him. His head was dizzy, his vision ready to black out. The last thing he remembered was the soldiers on him, handcuffing his wrists.

"Finally found ya, little boy. Lets return to home now.". And then all turned black.

* * *

 **You liked it? I hope you did! I was making this late at night, so I'm really tired...well, send me an interview if you want, you know. Oh, I forgot, yes, I don't own monsuno and blah blah blah...anyway good night and wait for the next chapter! :) Oh and sorry if this chapter was small.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jinja tightened her eyes, as she woke up. He got up, rubbing her back.

" _Boy, how many hours had we slept?"_ she thought. She looked around the room, noticing Dax sleeping on the other bed with Beyal, and a little further was Bren. She blinked her eyes. Chase was no there. Then she saw on the table his cores and a note. She read it, and sighted.

 _Hey guys. If you are awake, you should realize I'm not here. I went for a walk. Don't worry, I 'll be back in half an hour or so. See ya later._

 _\- Chase_

"No way….Chase, you will never learn. Why the heck you didn't take your cores?...Well, I guess I'll wait for him to return. Half an hour he said, right?" she said to herself. But Jinja didn't know that that note had been there for three hours.

* * *

Chase started gaining consciousness. He opened his eyes a few times, and he realized that he was sitting on something, a seat. He also saw that he had been handcuffed. He looked around, to get a clue about what was happening. He was in a moving van. Two STORM soldiers were in the front seats, driving. Then he remembered about what happened before he had passed out. The soldiers were chasing him at the streets, he met a dead end, and then an electric device made him get caught. Again. He quickly, from instinct, tried to get free of the cuffs, but of course it was ineffective. He knew that he couldn't make much noise, or the guards would see him awake. He reached his belt and pocket to get a core and get the hell out of there, but then he remembered that he had left them at the hotel. He clenched his fist with anger. Again, why this time? Every time he does that, something bad happens. He looked at the guards, who they still hadn't notice him. But even they didn't, how he could escape? So he didn't mind. He sighted, and sat back. How he get in that mess again? Why now? What..what would happen to him now? He knew that Charlemagne was going to be really mad at him, because he did um...something not very good to her. If you can tell letting her in the electric chair for some hours. He shivered in the thought about what she told to him when he left her. That time, he didn't think about the effects of his actions. He just did them, without looking behind. But now, he _so so so_ regret it.

Then one soldier turned around and saw him. He got up, with his gun ready for anytime, and walked towards him.

"Well well well...finally awake, huh? Ya know, we were so lucky that we found you. We have the promotion in our pockets. Commandant Marshal is going to be very happy to see your little face again. _Very happy._ " he said with a smile on his face. Chase tried not to make an eye contact. He had to show that he didn't care.

"We will be at the base exactly in ten minutes. We are going to hand you over to Commandant, and well, she- I don't even know what she will do." he said and got back to his seat. Chase was now in no so calm state. He feared. He feared of the future. Of his future.

Jinja and the others were somehow panicked, Chase was gone missing for an hour. Bren and Beyal had gone outside in order to search him. Now it was Jinja and Dax, looking at the tablet for any calls, and hoped that Chase was alright and was going to return soon. But the truth is, he _wasn't_.

"Chase...please...please be safe…." Jinja whispered.

 _With Bren and Beyal_

"Man, where did he go? I mean, Chase sometimes can be really unpredictable!" Bren groaned. He was a little angry, but in the inside he was extremely worried for his best friend.

"Don't worry Bren, we will find him, I' m sure of it. Just have faith." Beyal said. Bren looked at him worried.

"Yeah...still, I can't believe he left his cores behind again! I thought he was more smart than that!"

"Who knows. But let's move quickly, we have to find him." Beyal said. Then the two continued the search.

Chase was spacing out until the H- tram stopped. He realized that they have reached the base, whenever he was going to be imprisoned again. He didn't need any orders, he knew already what to do. Walk with stable rhythm. Hands always in sight, even tied. Not any clever and unsuspected moves. Follow silently.

The soldiers were accompanying him through the base. Chase remembered. This was the base where he and his friends attacked in the first place. Where he got captured for the first time. That was difficult. He knew that even his friends find him, they couldn't manage to break in. That's why they transferred him here. In order to not escape again.

They leaded him in a room, where of course, Charlemagne was waiting with a silly smile on her face. Anyone would thought, that she was just smiling, but Chase knew pretty well that right now, she wanted to extract his lungs. Her eyes were staring at his. He tried not to show any expression; any kind of fear or nervousness and he was dead for. So he remained silent, also staring her eyes emotionless. Finally, Charlemagne spoke.

"You sure like to visit us, huh Suno?" she asked.

"Could you please stop that? Okay, I get it you missed me, but here I am." he said extending his handcuffed wrists.

"Well, indeed. Have you checked him for any cores?" she turned to the soldiers who were behind Chase.

"Yes, ma'am. But he hadn't. We only found some coins and a gum." the one said confused.

"Hey, gimme them back! I own these coins to my friend, otherwise she'll kill me!" Chase said fustrated.

"No need for that." Charlemagne said. "You 'll be dead here, anyway." Chase gulped.

"Wow, and... may I pass?" Chase joked. Charlemagne glared at him.

"There are no options. Oh, I almost forgot. We don't want to have any bothers from now on. Come with me." she said. The two soldiers pushed Chase forward. There was a big screen with holograms and computers. Beside him was a microphone. Charlemagne wrote something down on a paper.

"I will send your friends a message using anonymous source. Please read this and say it while we are on air. Got that?" she asked. Chase took the paper and read it. His eyes widened.

"What..No, there's no way I will tell this to my friends! Never!" he protested. Charlemagne sighed.

"You have no other choice." she said. Then Chase felt the edge of the weapon the soldier was holding on the side of his head.

"Say it, and we are alright. Not say it, and _bang._ " Charlemagne said. Then she pressed the recording button. The red light turned on. Chase cleared his throat.

" _What should I do? I can't say this...but on the other hand, I 'm going to get killed...damn, what should I do?.."_ he thought, sweat rolling on his forehead.

"….I- I …..guys…." he start talking "*cough*cough*...I ran in a battle...I had no monsuno … *cough*...I don't think I 'll make it...I can feel my body getting numb...I am sorry...but this is the end of me...I wi- AHHHGHGHGH!" he said, and then Charlemagne took the paper and squeezed it, in order to make a parasite sound. And then, she pressed another button, and a roar of a beast – mostly monsuno echoed. In the end she pressed the "stop" button. And send the voice message.

She was happy. Now his friends would think that he is dead, so they won't have to search for him. But the truth is that Chase was actually alive and well, here with her. She chuckled evilly. Chase on the other side was crying. Crying with the fact he was forced to fake his death.

"Good. Now, take him and give him his old clothes to wear. After that, leave him to his cell. I 'll see him in two hours from now." Charlemagne ordered. The guards saluted and took Chase out of the room.

The teens, where now in their hotel room and hear that message. Their hearts crashed. Jinja broke into tears, Bren also. Beyal and Dax cried silently. That continued for an hour.

"Chase...Chase, why?! HOW COULD YOU?!" Jinja cried. "HOW COULD YOU LEAVE US, CHASE?!". Beyal rubbed her back to make her feel better, but he also, was in a sorrowful mood. Bren was in a corner, with his head in his knees crying. Dax was angry. He clenched his fist and hit the wall. Then he left the room, leaving his sorrowful friends back.

* * *

In his cell, Chase was waiting. Waiting for his hell to begin again. Waiting for the fear. For the pain. For the humiliation.

Because Chase knew.

Yes, he knew.

Now nothing would be the same again.

Because now, there was no escape.

The hours became days

And the days months.

~And then, 2 years have passed.

* * *

 **Yeah, well, sorry if this chapter ended quickly. To be honest, i just wanted to end with it. i hope you guys appreciate it. see you until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Two years have passed. Two years full of pure torture. Chase was now 18 years old. He changed a bit; he built up some muscles and his raven black hair were covering a little his face. He also got a bit taller, but only that. Except from these, he was the same as two years before. He had experienced many things, mostly bad. Some of them were haunting him in his sleep, and others, he experienced them twice. His black pants were damaged from the time, and his shirt- well, you couldn't tell it was a shirt anymore. It was just a black rag, with lots of holes, rips and a little dirty. But they didn't give him a new one, so he just had to deal with it. In the summer he was mostly up-naked, but in the winter he was freezing as hell. And his bed was metal, with no pillow or a blanket. They didn't even give him a simple sheet. Once he had 40 C fever, and he was about to die. But then again, the medicines were with measure. Now he was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

He was given and lessons though. Lessons and rules, that he had to obey. He still remember it, six days after he got caught. When the lessons began.

* * *

 _Flashback, two years before._

 _Chase was waiting Charlemagne to enter in the interrogation room. After she came, she asked Chase;_

" _Suno. My guards say that you've been naughty these few days. Is that true?" Chase looked at her with fear._

" _No..no. I've been acting good. I swear to God, I didn't do anything wrong! And-"he said but then Charlemagne hit him hard with her whip._

" _YOU ARE NO ALLOWED TO TALK! Everything you say it's against you. You aren't the one who decides for you. I am. Even if you have right, you will always have wrong. If you do nothing and I say you did, you did. Understand? I decide for you." she said. Chase was rubbing in pain his cheek._

" _You...you have no right.." he whispered, but then Charlemagne hit him again. Chase fell on the floor but before he could get up, Charlemagne put her foot on Chase back and started squeezing it like a worm. Chase shouted in pain._

" _You must learn how to behave, little child. Now repeat after me; I will never talk back, even if I am right. Say it!" she yelled as she pushed her heel deeper on his back. Chase hissed in pain, he felt like his bones were about to be crashed._

" _I will never talk back..e-even if I am r-right." he said. Charlemagne squeezed even more._

" _I will obey any order without hesitation." she said._

" _I will ob-bey any order without hesitation.." Chase repeated._

" _I will call everyone ''sir'' or ''ma'am'', and not protest however they call me."_

" _I will call e-everyone ''sir'' or ''ma'am'', and n-not protest however they call me..." Chase repeated again._

" _I am just a pathetic prisoner, who has no rights, and I am worse than scum." Charlemagne said happily. Chase didn't say anything for two seconds, but Charlemagne started pushing him so down, so now Chase was sure that his bones were broken, and the heel was about to enter his skin, leaving blood behind. Then she started hitting him with her whip also at his back._

" _Say it! Say it! Say it! I COMMAND YOU TO SAY IT, YOU PEST!" she shouted. As Chase's back was now in blood, he decided to say it._

" _I- I..am just..a pathetic prisoner...w-who has no rights...and-and I am worse t-than scum..." he said crying. Charlemagne got off, leaving Chase on the ground._

" _See? Was it that hard? If you remember these rules, I' m sure that you 'll be fine." she said. Chase didn't move. Charlemagne kicked him in the guts. Chase made a pain expression._

" _Remember rule 2 Suno!" she yelled at him. Chase put all his strength to stand on his feet, who were trembling._

" _Yes..ma'am." he said. Charlemagne nodded._

" _Good, I see you are starting behaving yourself again. You may go now. But remember; this is only the start. I still haven't forgive you for what you've done to me when you escaped. And I will never will. Be prepared for the worst, Suno." she said to his ear, and left the room. Chase stood there, staring at the white wall, and then he fell on his knees._

 _Flashback end_

* * *

Chase closed his eyes. He sighed. The last time, was nothing compared to this. He was feeling the despair to the maximum. Maybe beyond it. But he was a lot changed in his inside. Right now, he was a pathetic prisoner, with fear in his voice, and no freedom. He thought that for a second.

"...Freedom, huh?.." he whispered to himself. "Idiotic. There's no freedom to this world." he said and turned side. Then he remembered another time, when Charle- Commandant Marshal he meant- was taking her regular revenge. He was tied with shackles on a chair, as Charlemagne was cutting parts and flesh of himself, and inserting him drugs, whose needles were so freaking big and scary. He was at this state for five days, with no water or food. Even some of his hair turned into white from the fear and angst, but also from anemia, due to losing much blood from all these "games" which she liked to refer to.

He was struggling all this time to survive, keeping on ties his boundaries of killing himself (which he have thought it about four-five times by now) and losing his humanity. Everyday, every hour, he was saying to himself; _"Hang in there, hang in there."_. That was the only thing which was now keeping him sane. Well, a year before was another one. It was a photo of him, his friends and dad, everyone smiling. When the torture was ending, he was quickly taking out that photo and looked at it, which was giving him hope, hope to survive, hope to get out, to see his family once again. Until then…

 _Flashback, 1 year from now_

 _The soldiers threw the teen inside the cell, and locked the door. Chase waited for them to leave, swept his tears and took with trembling, injured and bloody hands the photo from his pocket. He tried to smile. They were all having that innocent smile, like nothing has happened. Like everything was alright. But it clearly wasn't. Then he heard a familiar voice._

" _What are you holding there?" Chase jumped from his fear. It was Charlemagne. He was so distracted that he didn't see her coming. He hid the photo in his palm, hands and legs close to his body, in a defense position, as he was faced with a lion. Well, in some way, he was. The words came out roughly from his mouth._

" _N-nothing..I have nothing!" he said, but anyone could see that he was lying._

" _Suno." she said holding her whip in her hands. "Personal objects are not allowed. Whatever you have there, give it. To me. Now." she said showing her hand. Chase stood there, unwillingly to give it. No. Not this. It was the last thing, the only one which kept his sane in this madness._

" _I will repeat myself. GIVE IT TO ME NOOOOW!" she yelled. She was as scary as the devil. Chase didn't do anything, and then Charlemagne grabbed his right wrist hard, pulled Chase up, ans forcefully took that photo. Then he let his wrist, and Chase fell at her feet. Charlemagne looked at the photo. She smiled evilly._

" _So this is it? A photo? Haha. Well, it looks dirty, don't you think? Don't worry, I 'll help you get rid of it." she said. Chase's eyes widened and from the ground he was on, grabbed Charlemagne's coat in despair._

" _No! DON'T DO IT! IT'S THE MOST IMPORTANT THING TO ME! I AM BEGGING YOU, DON'T DO IT!" he cried out loud. Charlemagne kicked him on the head and walked outside the room, pieces of paper falling behind her. Chase stood there, speechless, on his knees, with his hands out, catching the cutouts of the photo. His heart broke in an instant._

 _End_

* * *

He sighed again. He couldn't get any sleep. He got up, and took a disk from the floor. An apple and Quaker with milk. That was his lunch. He grabbed the apple and took a bite. He preferred it a bit more juicy, but oh well. Then he took the bowl with the Quaker and started eating it too. In the first times, he hated it, but when they found out, the were giving him continuously only that, just to annoy him. But he got used to it, so he could now eat without any starving problems. He finished eating and put the disk down, near the bench/ bed he was sleeping on. He stayed chill, gazing at the floor. Why the heck he recalled these things now? Its has passed a lot of time, so why now? Then a guard entered the cell.

"Hey, you scum. You finished?" he asked. Chase stood still there, not moving an inch.

"Yes sir. I finished. Thank you for the meal." he said quiet. The soldier took the disk from the floor.

"Fortunately for you, Commandant Marshal was thinking of you these past two years, just right now. Otherwise, you would be dead from starving. So you must be thankful. Make sure you will earn her kindness." he said and got out of the cell.

"Yes sir. I will try my best." he said again quiet.

"Good. Now come here. You have work to do." the guard said and let Chase out of the cell, _without_ any handcuffs. It was the perfect opportunity to escape, or just run, just give it a shot. But Chase didn't do it. He stayed there, like a dog. He thought that there's no meaning at this, with his cores away, inside a total maze, surrounded by armed enemies….and of course he would get punished if he tried to do that again. He learned the cost. It didn't worth it. The soldier gave him the empty disk.

"For today you will do laundry and clean the toilets. If you want after that, you can wash the dishes. Doing that, you will earn chicken with potatoes at your next meal. Now go." he said and lead him at the laundry room. Yes, now Chase did chores. They weren't mandatory, it was a way to pass the time. At first, he really denied. Then he thought that doing them, he will gain a little respect or something anyway, that could make his life there easier. After that, he just did them. With no purpose. That way, it became mandatory. Chase didn't care, he continued. Rule number 1; Don't talk back. Great. Now he wasn't only a prisoner, he was a slave too.

The current Chase was nothing compared with the leader of team core-tech. He was all beaten up. He was surrounded by pain and humiliation. He had lost his confidence, he continuously kept doubting himself. He was weak. He was pathetic. Anyone would laugh at him, and they had right. But. There was a tiny, tiny part of himself, his real self, deep in his heart. It was chained and the doors were shut. That's why Chase couldn't return to his normal self back. Because of these doors and chains, which are called _fear._

Suddenly another memory came floating into his mind. Yes, I happened...fifteen days after he got caught or so. It was a time he would never, never forget in his whole life. Ever.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Chase couldn't stand it. He thought, that Charlemagne was going to be furious with him, and treat him way worse than his previous time there. Her eyes and mouth said it, that time, was the total end of him. He thought that she wouldn't let him get killed, but at the end, all she wanted to do is to bring him at the edge of death, and then make him suffer, suffer and bring him back to health, and then the same again, over and over. That was her satanic plan._

 _This time, he was in a dark room, on his knees, hands tied tightly with electric chains, who were giving him some painful shocks now and there, all beaten up, punches, kicks, whips, any kind of things. But the worst of all, was the knives. Yes, the knives. Some of them were too big for knives, they looked more like swords. He didn't care for that. The pain was the same. Charlemagne put every one of them, slowly and painfully, into his bruise and tortured flesh. She put them everywhere; on the neck, on the knee, on the head, on the chest, everywhere. He was left in the darkness stabbed, with electric shocks. For some reason, he got anemia after that, cause of the blood loss, but he didn't get killed. It was crazy. After these fatal injuries, he remained alive. No. That didn't exist. Why God wanted him to be alive? Why he wanted him to suffer even more, instead of finally dying and getting free? Why? What bad did he do to deserve this fate? Contrary, he did his best to help. So why him? Why is this...happening to him? That what he thought._

" _So..t-this is it…..H-hell….." he whispered crying. But then he understood something. Something he didn't see it, for a long time. He was blind._

" _N-no…I am wrong...this isn't hell….this w-world...was from the very b-beginning...a Hell…." he said._

 _Flashback end_

* * *

 **Here is it. I really have to say it; I loved this chapter. It is all about Chase's memories, all of his life there. Brr~ I am shivering right now! XD. If you can't get well the image of this last scene, go here; _art/Welcome-to-STORM-torture-AE-587918890_** **and for Chase's form (18 years old)** Chase Suno 18 years old by gear26 on DeviantArt .

 **I drew it. Normally, I would give him other clothes to wear, but you get the idea. PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE IT WHEN YOU DO THAT! it's a g** **reat motivation. I must know how I did. I would really appreciate that. BYE:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am back! Sorry for the late update! I was kinda bored, that's it. Anyway, I have nothing to say here. Read the chapter already!:)**

* * *

Chase returned to his cell exactly at 17:00 am. He had been working for three hours. 20 uniforms to the washing machines, 30 dishes all cleaned, the bathrooms cleaned. He was exhausted. Now, the only thing he needed, it was his bed, and sleep for a couple of hours or so. Well, he hoped that he could get some rest. Usually, at this time, he was doing exercise. He was going to the gym and for half hour he trained.

A few minutes later, a soldier came in.

"Hey, get up. Time for training." he said, getting out a pair of handcuffs. Chase didn't want to train now, no way in hell. His body wasn't listening to him anymore, he couldn't even stand on his feet. But he had no choice. He had to obey, to say ''yes''. Even though he didn't want.

"Yes, I am coming." he said. He tried to stand up, he could handle that. The soldier let him out and took him to the gym room.

"Okay, do 8 turns around. I keep time. Make sure that it take you less than two minutes, or you will do it again. Now run!" he said. Chase, despite the place he was in, he tried his best to do 5 turns. Then he stopped, and fell down on the floor, exhausted. The soldier sighed.

"Don't waste your time sitting there like a dog! Get up now and continue running, slowpoke!"...But that "motivation" didn't make an effect either. Chase couldn't stop breathing heavily.

"Well, I suppose you prefer ground training, huh? Then give me 20 push-ups, nonstop. And remember, if you stop even for a second, I have a tiny motivation here that I am not afraid to use it." he said pulling a little whip out from his pocket. Chase wasn't surprised at all, he was used to it. Even better, this couldn't hurt more that Charlemagne's. She had… the right way to do it. He smiled at the irony. He tried to do perfectly 5 push- ups. Okay, no problem. But then his hands started trembling, and his muscles hurting. He clenched his teeth. _"_ _Five more...you have five more...hand in there.."_ he said to himself. But when he realized that he couldn't stand it anymore, he dropped on the floor, with his face. Then the soldier swung the whip at hit Chase at the back. Chase somehow woke up by that. He put again his hands on the floor, but he couldn't do anything than that. Then another hit. And another. With all his might, Chase did as fast as he could, five fake push- ups, just for show. After that, he collapsed on the ground.

The soldier was tired too, after all this hitting and waiting, he didn't want to stay with the boy there anytime longer. So he pretended that Chase did all the push- ups. Then he grabbed Chase's collar and pulled him up. But Chase couldn't even stand on his feet. So he let his body fall again on the floor. The soldier sighed again.

"Alright, if you can't stand up, then I suppose I 'll drag you to your cell. Any problem with that?" he asked. Chase, who was still down, he answered with a tired voice. "Yes sir. Please do." After that, the two were outside in the halls, the one walking and the other being dragged, like a broom. When the soldier opened the cell, Chase started crawling slowly in his way in.

"Move it!" the soldier yelled at him, kicking him inside. Chase landed roughly at the surface, but stayed there. That much he could do for now. His bed was one foot in front of him, but despite that, he preferred the floor. It wasn't his first time to sleep at the floor though. It wasn't such a big difference with his bed anyway. His eyes started closing and before he could understand it, he was sleeping.

 _Images. Random images. Tears. Sun. Jinja. Hug. Jinja. Grass. Jinja. Jinja. Jinja…._

" _CHASE!"_

* * *

Chase woke up, sweat rolling down on his cheeks. He looked around. He was still down on the floor. It looks like he slept there for quite hours. He slowly got up, and stretched his back. Man, it hurt a lot. He must really was exhausted.

"...Jinja..." he said blankly. "Why? Why of all this time, now? Why I dreamed of her? I have to see them since two years.. so why now? Does...does it mean something?" he said to himself.

His stomach growled. Now he wanted food. But he didn't see any food around, neither on a disk, a plate, or thrown on the floor. He sighed in disappointment. He really thought that hey weren't going to give him food for now. That meant he did the chores for nothing. Just then, a soldier came in the cell, holding cuffs. Chase thought that Mrs. Commandant wanted to play him a little more, so he didn't hesitated, that was his fate for these two years anyway.

"You are going to be asked some questions of the government. Be careful, Commandant Marshal expects you to answer anything but not the truth. For example, if they ask you if we are hurting you, you will answer ''no''. Anything that benefits us and not get suspected by the government. Try to say a wrong idea, or try to get saved, and you are doomed. I am going to be there with you, in order to check on you. Any complaints?" the soldier asked.

"No sir. Nothing at all." Chase said.

"Good. Now come with me." he said and pulled Chase. After a few minutes, Chase was tied in a silver, metal chair, a metal table in front of him, and on the other side, they were the three government people.

"So, young boy, you are..." the woman in the middle started.

"Suno ma'am. Chase Suno." Chase Suno said, without saying anything else.

"Yes, Chase Suno, are you the only one prisoner of S.T.O.R.M.?" she continued.

"Yes."

"Why were you caught?"

"I was...well.." Chase looked at the soldier behind him. He saw him nodding.

"I was making ruckus in some cities with monsuno. I created quite damage, so I had to get arrested." Chase lied. The truth was, that he really did some ruckus with his friends with monsuno, but only for good, or necessary fight. So there was a little truth to it.

"How old are you?" the man on the left asked.

"18 sir."

"And when did you get arrested?"

"Two years ago."

"I see.." the one said, but then he turned to the soldier behind Chase.

"Could you might leave us to talk in private?" The soldier hesitated.

"But I have orders to make sure you won't be in danger by the.." he tried to talk.

"Don't worry, we are fine. Tell Charlemagne that we take responsibility. You can go now." the man said. The soldier didn't have a choice, and left. Now they were only the three people and Chase.

"Now, let's speak honestly, Mr. Suno. We came here, because we realized that a prisoner was arrested two years before, and not been reported. So that's why. Now, we think that Charlemagne was trying to hide you from us, and we don't understand why. So we hoped you could tell us, but only the truth." he said.

"But sir, I had already told you..." Chase said.

"No buts. I saw it in your eyes, you were forced to say those things. I bet that Charlemagne threatened you. Notice that we have more power than Charlemagne, so you shouldn't be afraid. Speak to us. And remember, only the truth."

Chase sighed. Was he really going to tell them? Were they really going to protect him when Charlemagne knew? Was he going to be alright?

"...Okay. Ask me whatever you want." Chase said kinda nervous.

"Thank you. So, tell me, how they are treating you here? First of all, how is your cell?" the man asked.

"It's small and dark. It has a little toilet and a sink without soap on the side. And a metal bench where I sleep." Chase said.

"There isn't a window?"

"No. The truth is, I haven't seen the outside world all this time."

"That means you weren't allowed breaks outside?! That's awful! It's just like isolation!" the man on the right yelled.

"Clam down, my colleague. Okay, Chase. Tell us about your meals. Do you eat properly?"

"Well, if they are in the mood, they decide to give me some food. On the other side, I don't get any. Sometimes, they throw it to my cell and leave, but I don't have other choice but to eat it."

"Activities?"

"I am going to the gym room three times a week for half hour. Also, I do chores, in order to gain my food. Sometimes it works, some others not."

"Why you are wearing this rug? They don't give you properly clothes?" he asked looking at Chase's damaged and rotten t-shirt.

"No, this is the only one i have for two years now. I am not allowed to get another one. I don't know why, but i suppose it is in the rules." Chase said.

"Health?"

"They don't care. When I am hurt or sick, they just give me little medicines. Nothing else."

"Too bad. Wait, you just said ''hurt''. Do they hurt you?" Chase lowed his head. He was put in a great risk of telling them those, but...could he tell them all these awful things that Charlemagne was doing to him all this time?

"..Yes...there is more..." he said sad.

"Then tell us."

"O-okay...well, they all..especially Commandant Marshall..treat me like a scum. To them, I 'm just a prisoner and a toy. They always beat me with any kind of way you could imagine- from whip to electric shock- and this has been happening these years, every day. Not only that, but they want to keep me at the edge of killing myself, from all these physical and psychological tortures. Every day, every minute, I am surrounded by pain and humiliation, fear, and I gave up on my life. I have accepted the fact that this will go on forever, I didn't have another choice, so this was it. The end." he said. He got back on the chair, staring at the ceiling.

"..Yes...it is all over..." he said quietly and a tear dropped on his cheek. The people before him were all surprised.

"I..I can't believe that...Charlemagne is a monster...she takes all the rights from you, not only the children ones, but those of a prisoner too! And you say that you were suffering like that for two wholes years...this is...this is just abuse….a very cruel one." the man on the right managed to say.

"I told you..but can I ask you a favor?" Chase asked. His eyes and mouth were trembling.

"What is it? It depends if we can help you or not."

"Could you...forget all of this?" he said. Silence. The three adults were all socked.

"F-Forget?! Are you saying we have to forget all these awful and cruel things, and let them pass just like that?! You must be kidding me!" the man yelled.

"I AM BEGGING YOU!" Chase shouted as loud as he could. "Please...if she knows...if she knows...if she knows…." Chase whispered fearful, with his hands grabbing his hair.

"We have already told you, we won't let Charlemagne hurt you any-"

"NO, YOU WON'T! YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT, RIGHT?! WHY SHOULD YOU CARE ANYWAY?! I AM ONLY A PRISONER, IT WILL BE BETTER IF THEY KEPT TREATING ME LIKE AN ANIMAL! WHO SHOULD CARE, WHO SHOULD GIVE A DAMN SHIT ABOUT ME?! NO ONE! SO DON'T SELL ME THIS BULLSHIT THAT YOU ARE GOING TO PROTECT ME, BECAUSE, YOU WILL CLEARLY WON'T!" Chase yelled with all his two- years hidden anger. Even tied, he got up from his chair and started hitting his head to the metal wall. He hit it so much times and hard, that eventually, blood started panting his head and wall. The government people got up too, not knowing what to do. Then some soldiers entered forcefully the room, saw Chase and quickly grabbed him and threw him on the floor, in order to immobilize him. The people got out from the room, and made their way to leave the base. They saw Charlemagne standing there, with an evil look on her face. The man who was sitting on the right, glared her, and then left with the others. As they were leaving, the one man started talking.

"What are we going to do now? The poor boy, he is so confused that he thinks that they are all against him." he said.

"True, true." the woman said. "But you heard him. Charlemagne will do more terrible things to him if she learns that we know."

"Yes, but we can't leave that kid there rot with her! It is inhuman! We have to free him!"

"You are right. So it is settled. We will do it. We will give the boy the chance to be free again." he said.

* * *

Inside the base, The soldiers were trying to 1) keep the teen steady because he was like a wild animal (After all this time, a total amount of anger like this was making him insane) and 2) try to heal the wound on his head. After they managed somehow, they threw him tied, both wrists and ankles, to the confinement room. Finally, for the last two years ,he felt himself waking up. Waking up from the hypnosis that blinded him. These chains of fear in his heart, they started breaking, and letting his true self to be free. He has forgotten this unique feeling. The feeling of returning to his old self. But S.T.O.R.M. wanted him to stay locked- stay loyal and broken, in their possession. That's why they were putting him into mental confinement. They wanted him to return to his "prisoner self". Chase understood that pretty well. He also understood that, it was his stupidest idea ever, to tell the government all these things. He should remain loyal to Charlemagne's orders, and forget about it. But something inside him, a little part of himself, wanted to be free. He thought that now was 100% in S.T.O.R.M. 's submission. Nothing more than that. But he was wrong. That time, when he broke the ice with his anger, he felt it, he felt that the truth was, he wanted to be free.

Suddenly, Charlemagne opened the metal door with no window, and white, shiny light lit the dark, black moody room. Chase was laying down, staring her with his eyes. Charlemagne was standing above him, also staring him with her powerful, shocking yellow ones. The staring continued for a few minutes, but it felt like years. A staring duel, to decide the winner, who will destroy the other one. Finally, after all this staring, Charlemagne decided to talk.

"Chase Suno...could you mind telling me, what exactly you had told them back there?" she asked plain, playing with her whip in her hands. Chase gulped.

"I..I told them exactly what you told me to, ma'am! I swear to God, I didn't say anything than that! Only the things you have told me!" Chase said panicking.

"I see….are you sure?" she asked again. Chase shivered even more than he was.

"Y-yes-" he couldn't even stop talking when Charlemagne hit him at the left arm, leaving an awful bruise. Chase tried his best not to scream in pain. He let a gasp escape, and tightened his eyes and teeth. He was tied, he couldn't react at all, not even defending himself with his bare hands.

"Don't lie to me. I know that you haven't say what I told you to. I saw it to their eyes when they left. You told the truth. Confess it. You didn't obey me!" she screamed and hit him again at the back, at the head, at the leg, the face, everywhere. Chase started crying quietly. _Why he had to suffer this abuse? What wrong he did in his life? Nothing._

"P-Please, Commandant Marshal, ma'am, please s-stop it...I can't! I can't do it anymore! I can't take it! I am b-begging you, stop hurting me…." Chase pleaded. Charlemagne stared at him. The kid was at his edge of reaching insanity.

"SHUT UP, YOU GERM!" Charlemagne yelled and took off a shocking device. She turned it on. Electric waves made their entrance.

"You and me. 10 hours straight. Get ready Suno. Because I don't know if you will survive this." she said. Chase was trembling of the scene in front of him. He wanted to run, but he couldn't. He wanted to scream, but he couldn't. He wanted to cry, but he hadn't anymore tears to drop. Then Charlemagne locked the door behind them. And the absolute torture has just begun.

* * *

 **Did you like it? In my opinion it was quite good. Anyway, send me reviews! I love them! And especially I love monsuno power and monsuno archive who they were by my side in these two stories! Thnk you guys! Well, see you all on the next chapter, which I' ll probably update it in some time.~ :p**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello guys. Sorry for the late update. I was very busy with homework etc. I am presenting you this chapter, but this is a "filler" if you know the meaning. Otherwise search it on Google. Well, yeah um, enjoy.**

* * *

The sun has set. The air stopped. Silence. The sea was looking fantastic. The color of blue and purple were in a beautiful mix. The big birds were catching in their sharp claws the little fish, who were trying their best to get free, using their last breath. But unfortunately, they would all die, despite all of their tries. Yes. Everything eventually was going to die. Nothing could beat death. It was the fate of every living creature on earth.

A submarine was inside these waters, moving slowly, for any direction the wind was willing to send it. Inside it, were Jeredy Suno. Jeredy was 57 years old. He was sitting in front of a computer screen, watching some statistics. His face was moody, sad, hollow. He has been like this for two years, since he learned the sorrowful news. The news that his son died. He tightened his eyes. It all started that day.

Flashback; Two years from now, Tuesday 18:37.

Jinja and Bren listened at the message over and over, to see if they were missing something. If by someway, they heard wrong. They wanted to believe that it was fake, a joke, an illusion to trick them. But every time they were listening to it, they were becoming sadder, and they believe it more. They couldn't stop crying. Beyal was locked in the room, in the darkness, meditating, in order to calm himself. He put all his effort into it, but every minute, a small, innocent tear was falling down. Dax was missing for one hour, since he heard the message too. He was very angry. But Beyal could see that under this anger, he kept a very loud and sorrowful heart, which was breaking.

Dax was walking silently in the streets, with a dark face. When he stopped near some trash buckets, he cried.

"GOD DAMMIT!" he yelled with all his might. He started kicking and throwing the buckets, as if he was a terrible beast. A police officer who was passing by, heard the noise and saw Dax making a ruckus.

"Hey, you! What the hell are you doing?! You can't..." he said but Dax glared at him, his left eye glowing.

"Back off…." he threatened. The officer shivered. Then Dax ran away to the hotel.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it…." he said. After he returned, they were all sitting at the floor, with a phone in front of them.

"...I can't..I can't do it..." Bren squeezed. Jinja looked at him.

"We have to tell him. He deserves to know." She said.

"B-but we can't just say it to him...he will be collapsed...what if he...dies from sadness?" Beyal brought up.

"He is his father, Beyal. We can't keep him in the darkness. Sooner or later, he will find out. So it's better to tell him now. We can't know what will happen next...but it's all we can do." Dax said.

"..So..who's gonna do it?" Jinja asked.

"Not me!" Bren shouted. Dax punched him at the shoulder.

"We all going to tell him! Come, glasses!" he yelled. Jinja called the number. The phone started doing this beep sound, which in every second, has given them the creeps. Then a voice answered on the other side.

" _Hello? Dax, is that you?"_ Jeredy.

Dax gulped. "Um, yes, doc. I um...please put your device in a loud. Beyal, Jinja and Bren are with me." he said. Jeredy did as he was said. Now he could listen all of them.

" _Okay, I did it….Where's Chase?"_ he asked. Dax's eyes widened in shock. Jinja put her hands in her mouth, trying to sallow her sobs. Bren was throwing up in the corner.

"He..he isn't with us now…." Dax tried to say. He pushed the others to help him.

"Um, hi doctor Suno, it's Jinja...yes, um, what Dax is trying to say..is that...um, please….sit down, and don't get overstressed, okay? It's for your own good. Well...we...we have to tell you some news, d. Suno. Bad news."

" _Is..it concern_ _s_ _Chase?..."_ Jeredy was asking in a terrified voice. Shit.

"Yes-es. It has." Jinja looked at he others like crazy and extremely worried. Dax made her signal to say it with way.

"S-Something bad happened to Chase..." she tried to say, blocking her tears.

" _W-What is it?! Is he alright?! Has...has he been caught again?! Tell me Jinja!"_

"Doctor...I...I am afraid..that Chase is...Chase is..Chase is...He is..." Jinja was saying, but the words sounded more like whimpers. Jeredy from the other side didn't have to listen anymore. He understood pretty well. He felt his breath getting cut, his feet trembling, as result he fell on his knees. No. He couldn't believe that. No way in hell.

…

…

…

… "d-dead..."~

Then a bunch of cries echoed in the train room. Jinja was tearing her heart out of her flesh. Dax and Beyal were trying to help her calm. Jeredy remained silent. Then he pushed the "end of call" button. The phone screen disappeared. He hanged from his chair and desk trying to get up, as if his legs were heavy or something was dragging him down to the floor. As he got up to his feet, he clenched his fist. Then in an amount of seconds, he hit his computer screen hard, his bare fist was inside of cables and broken glasses, which were piercing his flesh, blood flooding in his palm. It hurt a lot. It really did. But the pain in his heart hurt more.

Flashback end, now.

* * *

Jeredy was doing nothing all this time. After Chase's death, he didn't care about the world's destruction anymore. He threw all his research in the trash. He couldn't care if the world ended. If Klipse ruled the world. If STORM did so. If he died. Because he had already been dead. The teens were also broken, they wanted to quit everything. Now that they have lost Chase, their life..hadn't any meaning. They all came at this point because of him. He lead them here, he gave them the courage to continue, to save something. He sacrificed himself to protect the ones he loved the most, he did everything for not his personal sake, but for the other's. For three months, they were all willing to disband team Core-tech. To never be with each other anymore. To continue their life. To never see enemies, monsunos, battles, problems. They wanted it this to happen about 99%. To leave everything. But. That other 1% was sticking them together, until now. These two years, they were all together. Even if Chase wasn't there with them, even if his father had quit, they were trying to continue Chase's will; to help the world. So they trained hard, hard enough to beat the Hand of Destiny, as they learned that they were under all this. The battle ended with their victory. The monsuno essence was gone for good.

Jeredy sighed. It was very difficult and painful, but he had to accept that his one and only son was dead. John, who was still at a risky toxic state, he let a sad howl.

"He is dead John...he is dead. He's not coming back." he said and returned to his work. He could at least try to figure out John's cure. It was the only thing he wanted to do.

"Don't worry John, I am almost finished. Just a little more...I promise, I will return you to normal again. Give me a minute, and it's all over." he said. The room was dark. At the side table there were some photos turned down, some others cut in half. Jeredy wanted to erase Chase from his life, not because he hated him, but he wanted to forget. To forget his death. Jeredy doesn't remember how many days he was crying about it. Sometimes, he attempted to suicide, but the teens were always there for him to keep him in line. But his original family was lost. First his wife, Sofia, and now his son, Chase. He was left alone.

He pushed the button for the essence extraction. John started howling. Jeredy watched him, waiting for the operation to complete. At least, he managed to save one person. After some minutes, John Ace was his original self. Jeredy informed him that unfortunately, the essence didn't get all out of his body, so he could transform into his toxic-state again, but with his consciousness. John didn't mind at all, he was relived to have his body back. The only side effects were his eyes, which from gray they became green.

"I'm happy to have you back, buddy. It must be very difficult to stay like this for two and a half years, right?" Jeredy asked.

"Yes, but anyway, I'm thankful doc., you saved me….You know, all this time, I was watching you, listening to you..well, I couldn't speak, but at least I had ''myself'' in that body. I know about Chase's capture, and what's more….his d-"

"Don't mention it." Jeredy cut him off. John gasped. He lowed his face.

"I am sorry, I thought that these two years…you forgot him." he said.

"..It's alright, but please, let's not talk about him anymore, shall we? Jeredy said, tidying some papers.

"You are right." John said. Then both of them stayed quiet.

"You know, Jeredy...if by somehow, this was all...a trap?" John asked.

"I have already thought of that. Every possibility that that could be a joke, an illusion, everything." he said. "If he was alive, John, why he didn't come back these two years?" Jeredy said.

"And what tells you that someone haven't hold him 'til now?" John asked in a loud voice. Jeredy gasped for a second.

"Well...I imagined that...but who exactly? For two years? Klipse? STORM? Forge? The Hand of Destiny? Just who? There are many possibilities!" Jeredy yelled.

"Look, for them to pass the trouble to fake his death, they must don't want you to interfere! Tell me doc, who wanted that?"

"EVERYONE!" Jeredy yelled. John stopped.

"Listen, John, I appreciate your will to help, but it's all over now! Even if he was then alive, what tells you they didn't kill him a month before? Two? Some hours? We can't be sure of anything! Don't raise hopes! I want to forget! Please, let me forget!" Jeredy yelled at him and walked at the exit of the room. John stood there silent.

"Jeredy! Do you think that forgetting will do you any good? Do you feel like a hero because you managed to forget something that sad?….Then, you are an idiot." Jeredy stopped walking. John continued.

"Well, the only thing I can say about you, is that a hero isn't the one who turns his back at the difficulties, but bears them. You, who is trying to forget, you aren't a hero, but _coward_." Jeredy gritted his teeth and left the room. John turned his back and left too. That man was really hard to read.

* * *

 **Review, please! Lov u! Sorry if this was short.**


	6. Chapter 6

**There are some quotes down there, of course I don't own them :p pls enjoy! I think it turned out really good!**

* * *

At ?:? in the morning, Charlemagne left Chase's cell, carrying a whip, an electric device, needles, knifes. And all of them, as her gloves, were soaked in blood. Inside the cell, Chase's almost-lifeless body was lying down on the floor, unconscious. They haven't even passed 10 hours, that was only a big lie, an exaggeration. They couldn't both do much. Charlemagne was going to be very tired, and Chase dead. So in fact, they had past only _3 hours._ Three hours could do less damage, but Charlemagne was furious. She was holding herself not to kill the boy. She used any kind of way to lead him to suicide terms. Now you gonna ask, these two years were at these terms. True. But Charlemagne wanted to give the last "shot", the cherry on the cake.

Chase hadn't moved an inch all this time. He was tied with cuffs- but when Charlemagne left she took them off, Chase didn't know why- and he was hurt from the head to the toes. Under these circumstances, he couldn't do less than close his eyes, hoping that Charlemagne was going to be tired, or something/ someone was going to interrupt her, and of course, cry and beg for mercy.

These three hours, he had passed away about...four times? His body couldn't handle that damage, so it was simply put itself in neutralization. That became Chase's "break", and hope. Yes, he _hoped_ that he would blank out, just to not feel pain anymore. But the worst part of it, it was waking up. Because when he was waking up, a terrifying picture awaited him. Awaited him for continuity. He was afraid of waking up, of experiencing the nightmare again. So Chase, hoped, maybe _wanted_ to not wake up ever again. To sleep forever. To find his peace. _To die._

Telling the Council was a huge mistake. Heck, why he told them?! He had to remain silent, fuck, why?! Why, why, why?! He did something that put him in great danger, and didn't offer him anything. The Council wouldn't save him. It was going to let him suffer or better die at Charlemagne's hands. He cried. But when he was sobbing too much, his body was killing him from the pain. So he had to not cry, something that was difficult. Even his own tears were hurting him. After two hours, when his body relaxed at a small point, he tried to get up. It was really hard, but he managed with one or another way. He sit at the metal bench, and stared at the ground. Blood. Blood everywhere. Blood on his body. Blood on the floor. Blood in his mind. Shocks. Knifes. Whips. Screams. Screams. His own screams. He shook his head, wanting to forget all these terrifying images. He tried to walk to the sink. He washed his face and body with water. The wounds were clean, at some point, but fortunately, they weren't deadly or too deep. They were going to close up to one or two hours. But that wasn't helping him at all. Charlemagne was surely going to beat him to death again. Or maybe, the next time, was going to kill him. To put an end. He stared at the water from the faucet, breathing heavily. Water drops was falling from his chin. He rubbed his face again with water and closed the faucet. He wiped his wet face with his dirty shirt, and looked at the door, wondering when she was going to get back. Quite time has passed when she had left, but who knows if she was ready to enter this door right now, with this awful, scary and evil smile, holding some torture equipment. He shivered. He walked towards the door, in order to look out from the metal bars. He saw no one. The hall was empty. When he leaned at the door, he saw magically that it was opened a bit. Chase jumped back in order not to fall from the surprise. He stared there with shock. The door...was left unlocked?! He stayed at the entrance of his cell, hesitating to go out, as if there was a mine field, or when he took a step outside, the whole army was going to attack him.

* * *

~ _Fear is not real. It is a product of thoughts you create. Do not underestimate me. Danger is very real. But fear is a choice~_ (Will Smith)

* * *

" _Why? Why the door was left open? Why Charlemagne would do that?"_ he thought. _"Did she naturally forgot to lock it, or she did it on purpose?"_ He took a glimpse at the end of the hallway, if there was someone hidden, waiting him to make the mistake and run.

" _I don't get it..."_ he thought, but then something inside him, told him to run. To make a run for it. "Who cares? I will die if I stay anymore here, and I'll die if they catch me...but this plan has at least hope." Chase said to himself. True is, that all this time he decided to not trust hope. Hope may be a ticket for success, but can be also turned into an enemy. If you hope too much, and something goes wrong, you will feel far worse than without it. Because you will feel _betrayed._ Betrayed by your own mind. But this time, it was different. He really, really wanted to bet everything to hope. He took a deep breath, and stepped out. He started walking, and then running. "I don't care! I don't care if I'm doing the wrong thing! I don't care if I get punished! I don't care if I escape! I...I WANT TO LIVE!" he shouted, and took the left corner.

* * *

~ _Better to face danger once than to always be in fear.~_

* * *

After these years inside the base, he knew by heart a part of it. From all these scouts and transfers, he memorized every corner, hall, at least of a part of the base, cause it was big. He didn't encounter any soldier, so he guessed that he was really, awfully and suspiciously lucky, or it was a lunch break. If it was the second, that meant he got fifteen minutes or mostly less to get out. It was the most ridiculous plan ever, with no weapons or anything else to try and escape a huge base which, he was wanted. For someone to do something like that, he must be crazy, lunatic and reckless, no doubt about it. But hey, it is Chase who we're talking about. So...it made a little sense. Chase thought that he had to find a map. He remembered that sometimes, he took glimpses of one, at the rout to the gym. Fortunately, it was close from the place he was in. So he run as fast as he could to that place. It took him 40 seconds to reach it, and he took it. But he couldn't run anymore. His body was still in bad shape, his bones and ribs were hurting him. A step and knelt on the floor. He panted. No, he had to get up, he had to endure it. He got this far, dammit, he wasn't willing to give up. Not now. He got up slowly, and checked at the map. It was very confusing, but at least he found where he was. He thought that staying uncovered in the halls made him a great target, so he decided to escape from the vents. He spotted someone near him, so without hesitation opened the grate and got in. He was sure to close it, he didn't want for the time to attract the quard's attention. He wanted time to be his ally. But, all this time, who had been an ally of him? He tried to not think that now, now he wanted to focus at the aim. He took a glance at the back side of the map, which has showed the vent system.

"Come on, come on...where are you..." he murmured. His eye caught the spot he was at. He smiled. Then he started to crawl towards the end of the vent, then he turned left, right, end of the way second corner left and after a long way, he saw metal stairs, and light coming from up. Chase's eyes knew pretty well what was the difference between the base lights and the real, sun's one. The light that he forgot for quite while now. He run as fast as he could, and when he exited the vent, outside from the base, he thought to his self, smiling.

" _Haha..._ _I see now...H_ _ow stupid I am. It was a trap all along. From the very first beginning."_ He was standing there, still, with a bunch of soldiers around him, aiming their guns at him.

* * *

 _~Then life asked death "Why do people love me but hate you?" Death responded "Because you are a beautiful lie and I am a painful truth"~_

* * *

Chase was handcuffed and again inside at the interrogation room. For a second, he laughed. He laughed very hard. And then he started crying, but he still had this scary smile on his face.

"Haha...I am so stupid...idiot...I've been fooled again..it's the second time this happens...why I didn't realize it before? It was pretty obvious. The time was too much for a lunch break. Even if it was, no a single guard around..not even a one...I was so, so, so damn JERK!" he yelled. Suddenly Charlemagne entered the room, with her whip and white coat as always. Chase looked at her without saying anything. He was very angry, broken and sad with himself. That because he believed in hope. But it wasn't the right time for him to think all this, now he gotta focus on her, 'cause he didn't want a surprise attack before he could brace for it. Charlemagne stared at him, serious but happy. She was waiting for him, all this time, to fall in the trap.

"So Chase Suno, I now understand that you like getting punished. Maybe you became a psycho, a masochist of these years of torture and have a need of pain, or you simply like being a bad boy? If you like to answer me, please do." she said. Chase looked at the ground.

"Well, neither ma'am. The truth is, I've seen the door unlocked and.." he tried to talk.

"And you simply tried to escape, right?" she asked him sarcastically.

"No, I...wanted to go to the gym, and.."

"Couldn't you wait for a soldier to come and escort you there?" she asked him.

"Well...yeah, but it was a big need, so I went by my own." Chase said, trying to convince her with his lie.

"I don't think there's really a "need" for gym practice. Moreover, if it was, it's the first time I've seen someone to go to the gym running and going through _vents_. Or I only think that way?" she said near his ear. Chase knew now he was fucked as hell.

"I-I, well-" he tried to talk, to think of an excuse, but nothing. "Um, ma'am, how did you find me?" he asked, waiting for a hit or anything to land on his still injured flesh.

"Hm..I didn't know you were such an idiot, boy. Have you ever heard of security cameras or not?" Chase gasped with that she has just told him. _"How the fuck I could forget about the cameras? You idiot, you fucking idiot!"_

"As for the vents, we have motion sensors everywhere, so it was very easy to find where you should go. And the rest" she smiled, twisting his hair with her fingers. "You know."

Chase started breathing heavily from the fear. He hated her to touching him. He felt so uncomfortable. "A-Alright, I confess! I tried to escape! But please ma'am, don't hurt me anymore! I learned my lesson, and I'll do anything you want, but don't hurt me!... I will stay here for the rest of my life if you want, work as long as you want, I'll do anything! I promise!... But please...I beg your mercy...don't hurt me..." he said crying. Charlemagne looked at him heartless.

"...Anything, huh?" she asked.

"...Yes...anything...please..." Chase whispered. For a second, Charlemagne smiled. She didn't know that things would come this way.

* * *

 **Tell me if you liked it! Sorry if you hoped that this was the rescue part, well we'll see about that too. I will try and finish it before the exams! :( Bye bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Notice that in this chapter(and maybe in the next too) are some ideas taken from the anime Tokyo Ghoul. I don't own it, the rights go to the original creator. Anyway, enjoy the reading!**

* * *

"What?" Chase asked. Charlemagne stared at him with her yellow, deep eyes.

"Yes. If you do that, then I promise I won't hurt you anymore." she said.

"But I don't get it..."

"You don't have to. You have two choices Suno, do as I say, or continue live in despair. Now tell me.". Chase hesitated.

"But ma'am...why I have to tell them this?"

"You said it yourself, didn't you? You are going to do anything in order not to be hurt anymore. So I guess there's no problem, right?"

"..I..guess so..." Chase said.

"Good. I will call a guard to escort you to the communication room." she said and left the boy alone. Chase sighed. Who could know that it would come out like that? Then a soldier came in and made a nod to Chase. Chase got up, and after of course handcuffing, he was lead to the other room. There it was a chair, with some computer screens in front of her. Chase sat on that chair, and the soldier, some feet beside him, was keeping an eye on him, in order to not try and do something else more than the requested. Suddenly the screen in front of Chase turned on, and revealed the image of the Council people. Chase cleaned his throat.

"Um...Hello again, I'm Chase. We talked two days ago. I'd like to have a talk with you again, if you don't mind." he said.

" _Of course, my dear boy. What do you want to tell us?"_ the first man said.

"Well, first of all, I want to apologize about my rage back then. I shouldn't act like that at all. And sorry because I didn't believe you. Charlemagne told me..that you were going to rescue me, didn't you?"

" _Yes, it is true. Actually, we are into it right now. You will be free in four- five days from now."_

Chase gulped. "Yes, and I really appreciate that. But, do you remember of what I had told you about...those things?"

" _How could we forget? Anyway, don't worry, we are going to save you very soon-"_

"Please don't save me."

" _.._ _I..I am sorry, w_ _hat?"_

"Charlemagne knows about my confession, and the past day she was killing me. I can't take it anymore, even if it is for four or five days. I can't allow my body to get hurt anymore. I want to stop the pain right here, right now. Whatever the cost is."

" _W-wait, Suno, we don't get it! How you can say something like that? You want to stay there for the rest of your life and continue being tortured than five days? Are you insane?!"_

"As I told you, I want the pain to stop now. Charlemagne and I made a deal. I will stay for my rest of my life here in S.T.O.R.M. as a prisoner, and in exchange I won't be hurt anymore, they won't even touch a hair of mine. I know what you are trying to say, but this is my game, and I am the player. I will make my choice, and if I am lucky, I will survive, but if I am unlucky...game over for me." Chase said, the last words piercing through his heart.

" _Do you really mean it? If Charlemagne is pulling these words forcefully out from your mouth, then we-"_

"She doesn't. This is my decision. I put my life on the line, I mean it. So please- don't save me." He lied. Well, Charlemagne did ordered him to say these words, but he agreed to that. So it was also truth.

Silence. The three adults were looking at Chase, and Chase is looking at them, waiting for their answer. If he haven't succeed, then he was beaten. But if he did, he was going to live a peaceful life inside bars. Out of these two, he preferred the second.

" _...Are you sure about it? If you are, we will never interfere with you, we will forget you, and won't care about you. Do you want to be at Charlemagne's mercy from now on, with no ally or anything? You can't change your mind after that."_

"Yes. I'm aware of the danger, but I accept it. I am sure." Chase said.

" _Very well. We disband your rescue. Goodbye for once and for all, Chase Suno._ _May God helps you, my good kid._ _"_

"Yes. Goodbye to you too." said Chase, and the screen closed. Chase felt a relief. He did it. Now he was a ''freeman'', even if he was caged like a bird. He got up from the chair, and the guard who was there wore him handcuffs in order to return him to his cell. When they arrived, Chase lied to his bed with a happy smile. It was official; the torture was over. Now his injuries had all the time they needed for them to heal. But the truth was, that something inside of him was feeling uneasy, that something big and bad was behind all this. He knew that he wouldn't trust Charlemagne at any cost. But he did, some minutes ago. He shook his head in confusion.

"No, no! Leave it, Chase! It is all over now! So relax and enjoy your peaceful life." he said to himself. He was still lying down for some hour, when suddenly the door opened with a loud ''BANG!''. Chase looked at the door's direction and for his surprise, he saw Charlemagne and a soldier next to her. Silence.

"Chase Suno." Charlemagne said, with her strong and blank voice.

"What is it? Do you...want me to do something?" Chase asked, wondering if they wanted him to do some chores or something, but that didn't explain why Charlemagne herself was there.

"Please come with us. Right now."she said. Chase obeyed right away, as he got up from the metal bench and walked towards the exit. The soldier grabbed him by the shoulder, and let him out. Charlemagne, taking the lead, was quiet, but Chase could sworn that he saw her smiling. He gulped. That smile wasn't promising any good. To him, that's it.

After some walking inside the white corridors, they stopped in front of a door. Charlemagne opened it, and walked in. The soldier pushed Chase inside too. Chase looked around the room. It was not too big, but not too small either. It was very dark, as the only light was coming from a lamp hanging from the ceiling. Below the lamp, at the center of the room, was a wooden chair. Chase continued staring at the chair, it was a little rotten from the years, but it was still at good shape. Most important, it was the first thing he was seeing in his two- years of isolation that wasn't made of metal.

"Please, can you insert at young Suno the liquid that I ordered you to bring?" Charlemagne asked the guard. The soldier nodded and took out from his pocket a syringe, with an only-God-knows-what was in it, and before Chase could react, he plugged inside his skin, as the liquid was spreading in his veins. Chase looked at Charlemagne.

"What is that thing? And why am I here?" he asked, a little panicked.

"You will find out soon enough." she said smirking. Chase quickly felt that something was not right. Charlemagne was planning something. Suddenly the soldier pushed him on the wooden chair, and attached the front chair's legs with Chase's, with metal cuffs/chains. Then he grabbed his hands too, and behind the chair's back he cuffed them too with shackles. Chase had no idea what was going on. What was the meaning of tying him like that? It was just like…

He gasped. He looked st Charlemagne, who was somehow enjoying this, like she was waiting for this to happen. Then he understood. He understood everything.

"No way...you..you tricked me..." he managed to say, his whispers coming out from his mouth with difficulty. He didn't noticed, but a tear escaped his eye. Charlemagne, before him, holding her whip in her hands, smirked at him.

"As if I haven't done it before! Ha ha ha!" she said, looking like a crazy monster. Chase started crying, Charlemagne started laughing. No. That wasn't what he wanted.

 _At Jeredy's submarine, time 17:28_

Jeredy had called the kids to the main room. The teens hadn't change at all- they remained the same as two years before. They were all 18 year old. That was the only difference.

"Why you called as doc.? Another mission?" Dax asked. Jeredy nodded.

"It is a very difficult one, I assure you. But at the point we are, it is not impossible anymore." he said. Bren gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean Mr. Suno?"

"I am sure you all remember the central S.T.O.R.M. HQ. don't you?" Jeredy asked.

"How can we forget?" Jinja said. "It where he had been caught, right?.." she said lowering her face. Jeredy and the others kids did so.

"Well yeah, um, now at our point." he said. "I would like you guys to break there and take something for me. I will tell you details later, but right now I want to know your answer. What I mentioned before, is that these two years you have got strong a lot. That base- which was impossible for you- now you can make it. I am sure of it. I'm not saying that will be a breeze, like the others you've been taking on. Notice that. Now, do you want to accept the mission?" Jeredy asked the teens. After some looks/ nods, they said yes. Jeredy smiled.

"Don't worry, you will be alright. I trust you. John and I are going to provide you with extra help at hacking the base if you want."

"Alright then, when we are going to break in?" Beyal asked.

"How about..in three days from now? At the evening?" Jeredy asked.

"Perfect. In three days then." Dax said. They all got up from their seats, except Jinja. She remained there, with a sad face. Beyal noticed her. He walked towards her, and put his left hand on her shoulder. Jinja looked at him. She was ready to cry.

"...I miss him Beyal…." she said. Beyal hugged her.

"Me too Jinja. Me too...But we can't help it. He is gone." he said softly. Jinja hugged him even tighter, and started crying. She was crying a lot. Beyal stayed there, holding her. It was very tough for him too. But, the truth is that he was used to it. The pain of a lost. He had lost all the others monks of the Tebab temple (aka library) and a year before he learned that master Ey had died too from his age. He cried a lot, these people were everything to him. Losing someone important, it's an unbearable feeling. After these painful experiences, his mind and soul began to ease the pain. But Jinja- their friend's unexpected death was very tough for her. It was very logical for her to cry, even two years after. Chase was meant a lot to her. He knew that pretty well. Chase was her childhood friend, after all.

 _At S.T.O.R.M. base_

Chase's screams were echoing through the base. Inside that room, the screams were 10x louder. Chase couldn't do anything else that scream. Why? Because he was experiencing the most brutal things in his life, that's why. Charlemagne was in front of him, holding pliers in her hand, holding it around Chase's toes, squeezing- squeezing until a ''CRACK'' was heard. She was breaking Chase's toe's bones, one by one. And that was the less. That liquid- it was a medicine, for fast-speed regeneration. Because of it, Chase toes were going back to normal in the next twenty minutes, although the bone's regeneration was a painful process, and then, every time after that, Charlemagne was breaking them again. This circle was continuing, over and over. The pain never stopped, well at least when Charlemagne had other things to do in her office. Counting this time, Chase's toes had been broken...three times by now. And there would be more after. How many- that was unknown. Hundred, thousand? What was more, Charlemagne had asked him to count loud backwards, from 1000 minus 7. Chase didn't know why. But then he understood that Charlemagne wanted to keep him conscious as possible. Or to keep his mind busy from focusing to the pain. Either the one or the other.

Charlemagne was breaking the seventh toe. "At what part are you now?" she asked him. Chase tried to not look down, tears rolling his eyes, as he was trying to speak, ignoring the unbearable pain he was feeling that moment.

"..S-seven hundred..and..seventy..six-GAAHHHH!" he cried. Charlemagne had broken it. Now to the next one. Before Charlemagne could move to the next bone, a soldier entered the dark room. Charlemagne stared at him, like he was destroying a kid's pleasure.

"What do you want? Don't you see I'm busy right now?" she asked with an angry voice.

"Yes ma'am, but I am afraid that you have to come. It is some important meetings and work you must attend." the soldier said, ignoring Chase, who with the head facing the ceiling, was breathing heavily to rest from the pain, or at least ignore it. Charlemagne let a ''tsk'' from her mouth. She got up, left the pliers on the ground a few feet from Chase and followed the soldier out of the room. The door was shut by a loud ''BANG''. Chase was now alone, in the lightly-lighted room. The lamp on top of him was trembling. For the tenth time, he tried to break the shackles, but without any success. Suddenly he felt his smashed toes regenerating. Great. He wasn't sure if he should be happy for his feet to be alright again, or not. He thought that if his toes were useless after the first ''breaks'', Charlemagne would move on other parts of his body, like removing his fingers, his teeth, eyeballs, nails...he shivered.

"...s-seven hundred..and s-sixty nine..." he whispered. He hanged to these numbers. Like they were his saviors. Or so he thought. Well, at least there were no blood around. Yet. He imagined if Charlemagne preferred to remove his toes than to simply crash them. He couldn't stand it. But nobody said that she wasn't willing to do so. Maybe, she was going to do that when she returned back.

After one hour, Chase had calmed down a bit, the pain had left (for now), his toes where fully regenerated, but he was still crashed inside. His psychological side was broken. Then he heard the door opening. He didn't need to look- he knew who was it. The female figure approached him, and inserted another needle with liquid inside Chase's veins. Chase gasped.

"..W-what is it this time?!" he asked fearful. Charlemagne smirked.

"Don't worry. This time is nothing outstanding. Just an antidote." she said unplugging the needle from his skin.

"A-antidote for what?" Chase asked, waiting for an answer. Charlemagne took out a jar out of her pocket, and showed it to him. Chase gasped, looking at the inside of the jar. Inside of it, was a small centipede, in the size of a half hand watch, which was trying to get out.

"A c..centipede?" he said.

"Yes. You know, this kind of centipede is very known for her poison. It's called Chinese red head centipede. Her bite can get you in high fever, allergies, weakness and a lot of pain. Now." she said opening the jar, grabbing the centipede, which was moving harshly, in an attempt to get free of the grasp.

"I would like to put this into your ear." she said. Then she grabbed Chase's chin, in order to hold him still, and with the other she tried to put inside Chase's left ear the centipede. Chase was crying. That hurt a lot. The centipede was crawling on his skin.

"Stop….P-please, stop! No! No!" Chase cried. After Charlemagne put the little insect inside, she took her leave.

"Don't worry. You will feel a lot of pain and nuisances, but the venom won't do you any bad. That liquid was an antidote, remember? I will come to see you in some hour. Then we will have more ''fun''." she said, leaving the room. Chase was left alone again. Suddenly he felt the centipede moving inside his ear. He screamed. Not only because it hurt like hell, but it was...really annoying, disgusting. He hoped that the animal could come out on his own, but on the other hand, it could go further inside his ear, and eat his brain. More tears. Why? Why he had to endure all this madness?

He was cursing himself over and over. He was very angry. Not with Charlemagne, but with himself. How could he do that again? How could he fall in another trap? He sworn that he wouldn't do that anymore. He would be more open minded. All this time, he was playing in Charlemagne's hands. She deceived him over and over. But he was the fool who believed these lies, these traps. Now, he did exactly what Charlemagne wanted. He refused himself the rescue plan from the Council, because if Charlemagne did so, they wouldn't believe her. Then, when nobody was going to keep an eye on Chase, she had the whole freedom to do whatever she wanted with him. That was it. She wanted to ''exterminate'' his saviors. His new hope. Charlemagne didn't need them in the way. So she simply fooled him. Now Chase felt another bite from the centipede. He couldn't help it but yelled. He shook his head, trying with that way to get that thing off. If he was willing to be tortured for another three- five days, he would be free, free forever. But now he was stuck again; at her mercy, forever. He gritted his teeth. That fool. That damn, fucking idiot. That weakling.

That routine continued for the next two whole days. Chase was at his edge. His head was in a lowed position, his hands and feet still chained with shackles. His worst fears became reality as Charlemagne picked and other body parts to play with. His fingers, nails. And that damn drug- it healed him every time. It was regenerating his limbs to, after they were removed. He was becoming a monster.

Charlemagne had informed him that, she was starting to get bored of him. She wanted, another ''toy'' to play with. So, as a kindhearted woman, she made him a present, to end his misery. Execution.

He was going to be executed tomorrow. A group of soldiers were going to shoot him with their guns. And that's it. Wouldn't be more peaceful to just let him go?..No. She was happy, she got her revenge, but she wanted one last thing from him, one thing that she was telling him over and over at their encounters. To destroy him. To finish him off.

Chase knew that, that could happen anytime. He didn't know if he should be scared or pleased. But, either way, he was done for. So, it didn't matter to him. He would spent his last hours with torture. He wanted to see his friends for a last time, to tell them goodbye, to tell them how much he loved them, to tell them everything. But he couldn't. Not only that, his friends had already known, for two years now, that he was dead. He closed his eyes. The lamp started trembling again. The scent of blood on the floor was piercing his nose. His wounds were starting to heal for the 10th time this day. And he waited. He waited for the end of his tragedy.

 **You liked it? XD Okay, if you like sent me reviews and blah blah blah, and wait for the next chapter! Until next time guys! Oh, and if you are wondering how a centipede can fit inside an ear, watch some videos on YouTube. Man, if this story was a movie...but this will never happen..* Sniff*. Goodbye!**


	8. Chapter 8

The time had come. Team Core Tech was on their monsunos and they were flying over the sea. Their destination; S.T.O.R.M HQ.

"How much time yet?" Bren asked.

"We should be there at one hour. Hang still." Dax said.

"You know, I feel somehow...I don't know...nervous." he said.

"About what?" Jinja asked.

"You know..this base is very dangerous...what if we don't make it? If someone gets hurt?" he said.

"Nah, don't think about it. We have grown up. We are stronger. We are going to success." Dax said.

"Yeah.." Bren said, lowering his face. Dax looked at him.

"Don't think about it." he said.

"I know, you just told me, I will have faith in our powers-"

"Not that. About the ''other'' that. You know. Him." he said, lowering his voice at the last word. He didn't want Jinja to hear. Bren nodded.

"Alright." he said. Then they kept silent, for the rest of their trip.

* * *

Chase was siting on the wooden chair, silent. The centipede was moving. He tried not to shout, or anything else. He closed his eyes. He did get barely any sleep, but even if he wanted to, he couldn't. He couldn't sleep at his current state. The only thing he could do is to close his eyes. And rest. Then he opened them. All this time, he was gazing at the bloody, metal floor, but now it was gone. His eyes were looking flowers. White flowers. He remembered them. They were the same as two years before. Only this time they were white again. He looked around him, his body. The injuries, the shackles, the blood were still there. He was sure that he was inside his mind. Only one thing missed. One thing, that he really, really wanted to see again. He wanted to see her face, feel her soft and warm voice again. He looked in front of him. The person was nowhere to be seen. He looked around him, shouting.

"Mom! Mom! Where are you?! Mom!" he yelled. Suddenly he heard chuckles. Female chuckles. He looked front again. He saw her. Her long hair. Her crystal eyes. Her soft skin. He smiled a little.

"Long time no see, mom." he said.

"Yes, Chase." she said smiling. Chase was about to talk to her, but a sudden pain made him stop, and cough blood from his mouth. He remembered. He was still like this. His smile vanished in a second, and his face darkened.

"Chase…how? How did you get again like that?" she asked.

"How...did you know..that I escaped?"

"I'm your mother silly...a mother always knows her child's actions." she tried to smile. But Chase didn't return it. He stayed silent.

"You know, Chase...you've gotten pretty big. Yet, you are still so cute!" she smiled. Chase didn't react. Not even a grin. A sound. Sofia lowed her face with sadness.

"How can you be so happy, mom?" Chase asked, in a monotone voice. Sofia looked at him.

"What do you mean, honey? Everyone must be happy, no matter the situation they are in." Sofia said.

"You mean that now _I must be happy?_ " Chase asked.

"Well...you can at least try to give me a smile, dear. I have to see you for two years. Let's experience our reunion with happiness, just for this time." she said. Chase didn't move an inch.

"...I see…." he only said that. Sofia sighed.

"Alright. Tell me now; why did you got caught again? Weren't you careful?" she said. No response.

"Chase, you have to free your feelings-"

"I know." he said.

"Then talk to me." she said, sitting on the flowers, next to Chase's chair.

"I can't take it anymore. I can't take anymore pain. Today I am going to be executed. I don't know how to react at that. I hate Charlemagne. I hate myself. _I hate everything._ " he said, darkening his voice.

"That woman...has hurt you a lot." she said, looking at her son's injuries, and current situation.

"Yes...and this time, it's worse. She is...she is a monster." he said, his head still lowed.

"I can imagine how you feel." Sofia said, picking one flower and staring at it.

"Mom...why I suffer these thing? Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"I don't know. But I don't think you did." she said.

"Was it my fault..or it was dad's?" he asked again.

"I can't answer that. I don't know what your father was doing."

"I hate it...why did dad have to interfere with monsuno? If he hadn't, now he would have a proper job, and I would be there at our house with you and him! I could go to school again! I could hang out with my friends without the worries and caution about a surprise attack, or the world's destruction! I wouldn't have this burden on my shoulders! It's all his fault! Him!…..Or wait, it is not. Monsuno are the only problem. Why did they exist anyway? If they didn't, there wouldn't be any S.T.O.R.M., Klipse, Forge and I don't know what other bullshit, and I didn't have to get here where I am now!" he yelled, shacking the chains.

Sofia remained silent. Then she spoke.

"Are you sure? Weren't the monsuno who bring Beyal and Dax with you? Who made a bond with you? You hate Lock and the others? That's what are you saying?" Sofia said. Chase gasped.

"..You are right. Monsuno are just the victims. We humans interfered with them. And it was my stupidity that got me like this." he said.

"So...what are you going to do now?"

Chase looked at the bottom. "I don't know. There's no chance of me to get out of there. I guess I will wait to be killed." he said.

"Do you really want that?" she asked.

"..Well..let's say I prefer it than torture. But in normal terms...I think I want to live."

"Here you go, you have a reason to survive." Sofia smiled at him.

"Yeah...although, it's impossible...what can I do, against a whole army and monsuno? Nothing. I am... **so weak.** " he said.

"Then" Sofia said. "Become stronger." She got up, and went behind Chase. She covered his eyes with her hands.

"Who do you hate?" she asked.

"Charlemagne." he said.

"Do you want to kill her?"

"Yes, I want!" Chase said angrier.

"Do you want to kill a person? Are you ready to throw away your humanity? To cover your hands with human blood?"

"Yes! But she isn't a person. She is a monster. A brutal monster!" Chase cried.

"That's it, Chase. Go. Get free." she said, and took off her hands. Chase eyes opened, they were emotionless. His hair suddenly turned white. His nails black. His skin a little more pale.

The flowers turned in a second red. The color of blood. Sofia was out of sight. There was only Chase.

* * *

In the reality, two soldiers were entering the room, in order to move Chase out for his execution. They stared at the young tortured prisoner.

"What the heck? Did Commandant Marshal dyed his hair or anything?" the one said.

"I don't know. Come on, let's wake him up." the other said, but before they could do anything, Chase spoke.

"You fools." he said, with a dark, emo voice. The soldiers gasped. Chase raised his head, and stared at them.

"You really are...obnoxious." he said, and then he broke the chains from his feet and hands, and jumped to the one soldier close to him, and put the -still attached chain- around his neck. He was drowning him. The guard was desperately trying to get some air, to remove the chains that was squeezing his neck. Chase was on his back, and he was tightening the chain.

"Fuck you." he said. The other guard, jumped to help his subordinate, and grabbed Chase's right leg very hard, in order to drop him off. Chase looked at him plainly, and swirled his body. He kicked the other man's face hard with his left, but his right was brutally broken, split up. But Chase didn't care. The regeneration medicine in his body healed it right away. The soldier he was squeezing with the chain was dead. His corpse fell down on the floor. Chase looked at the other man.

"You really think that that would hurt, after everything I've been through?" he said. He smiled, and slapped his head a little on the side. He put his fingers in his ear and took out the centipede, with one move and threw it on the floor.

"Oh well. One down, one more to go." he said. He walked towards the guard, who was screaming.

After a few minutes, Chase got near the metal table, skipping the two bodies on the floor, where the drugs and other torture tools were in. He found what he wanted- a syringe with monsuno essence. He plugged it in his body. But then he quickly grabbed and plugged another one, and another one.

" _Chase, what are you doing?! Your body won't handle to that much essence! Stop it!"_ Sofia said in his mind. Chase continued.

"In..order to protect...them..everyone...I need power...more power…." he said, struggling from the pain. The essence was doing it's stuff. But it hurt a lot. He was sure that he put the triple dose than normal. He fell on his knees, grabbing his head and screaming. Then a bunch of S.T.O.R.M. soldiers got in the room, with their guns ready to shoot him. Chase didn't care at all. He suddenly felt his whole body in pain, as if something would come out crazy. He felt the madness. The power. The soldiers were staring at him, with mouths left open. Chase was struggling on the floor, and started vomiting green liquid. Then, a long centipede tail burst out from his back. Every scale, had green stripes and legs. His eyes turned black and green. Then the pain stopped. He smiled evil. Crazy. He crawled to the two corpses. He drooled on top of them. Then he opened his mouth, and started eating their flesh. The guards gasped. Then they started shooting at him, but Chase's tail protected him from the blasts. He chewed and swallowed the flesh, feeling so...happy. Then, he turned his focus to his other enemies, and released his tail at them. They were all dead after 1 minute.

"Ma'am! We have an emergency! Suno has gone into a monsuno mode and kills everything that it is on his way!" a soldier shouted. Charlemagne grabbed him by the collar.

"Send there all the troupes, elites, monsuno, everything! I want him dead! Do you understand me?!" she yelled.

"Y-yes ma'am! I'll do it right away!" he said. Charlemagne left him and exited the control room. She tightened Driftbalde's core. She was going to kill him. She was going to kill him for sure. But she was also scared- a part of her who she hated the most. _"Calm down."_ she said to herself. _"That little brat is against the whole army of S.T.O.R.M. There's no way he could survive. The less, he is going to be very injured. Either way or other, he is already dead."._

Chase was running at the holes of the base, killing every soldier he met, or tried to stop him, in glimpses of seconds.

* * *

 _Flashback, 11 years from now, Jeredy's- Sofia's house._

 _Jeredy was looking up some papers he had to submit at his work tomorrow. He was tired, the time may was nine-o'clock, but he needed some sleep. Then he heard his son's voice._

" _Daddy?" young Chase called. Jeredy turned off the light and walked to his son's room. He found him on his bed, with a book in front of him._

" _What is it son?" he asked smiling. "You must get some sleep, you know. You have school tomorrow." Jeredy said, sitting at the edge of Chase's bed._

" _Can you read me a story, please? With a happy ending?" Chase asked._

" _What about the book I bought you? Did you read it?" Jeredy asked._

" _Yes, but I didn't like it. It was very sad."_

" _Why?"_

" _The book talked about a boy that his life became a tragedy, and transformed into an insect." Chase said._

" _Well, I'm sorry I bought you such a bad book."_

" _...Daddy?" Chase asked._

" _What is it, son?"_

" _Will I transform into an insect too?" he asked._

" _Haha! Of course not. That only happens to stories. Okay now, time to get some sleep." he said and put Chase under the covers. He gave him a kiss._

" _Goodnight Chase."_

" _Goodnight Daddy." Then the lights turned off._

 _End of flashback, now._

Chase got out from the base. He stopped there. Before him was a whole army. To be precise, 100 or something soldiers, who were charging their weapons at him. At the middle was Charlemagne.

"Chase Suno. Can you please surrender and let us kill you nicely?" she asked. Chase chuckled. He started laughing.

"I am waiting for an answer." Charlemagne said, serious.

"Hahahaha...ahhh...stop it...no...my fingers...on the floor...centipede...in my ear..." he said. "hahaha...ahh...one-thousand...minus...seven is whaaaat?" he asked, with a crazy, evil look at his face.

"Ma'am." a soldier behind Charlemagne said. "Reports say that the kid injected to himself a large amount of monsuno essence. We believe that he can't control himself right now." he said.

"And?" she asked.

"...He cannibalized two of ours. We can't understand that action- if it was from madness, or….if centipedes like human flesh." the soldier replied. Charlemagne took her attention again at Chase, who was standing there, with a smug smile. Then he ran towards them. The soldiers started shooting him, but Chase managed to avoid them with his speed and tail. When he reached them, he jumped, and green scales burst out from his tail. A rain of green light killed the most of the soldiers, as others got protected by some shields they were with them. Charlemagne was alive yet, but a scale had pierced her left leg. She didn't scream- she had experienced worse. Soon the scale shattered in the air. Without a second to lose, she grabbed Driftblade's core.

"Driftblade, launch!" she yelled and spun the monsuno. Driftblade appeared roaring.

"Driftblade! Destroy him!" she yelled. Driftblade used electric- blasts, but Chase avoided them all. He jumped in front of Driftblade. Driftblade started using it's front legs to slice him, but Chase's flexibility and acrobatic skills didn't let the monsuno to give him a scratch. Chase hit Driftblade's head with his tail, and then he jumped high, as he was blasting those green spikes. Driftblade roared in pain. Charlemagne was surprised. She remembered the time that she injected a dose of monsuno essence at the kid. He was pretty strong back then. At the state he was now, he could beat a monsuno very easily. She cursed. She turned to the remaining soldiers and glared them.

"What are you waiting for? Shoot him!" she yelled. The soldiers did as she said. Chase was focused on Driftblade, so some yellow blasts caught him. He cried in pain. Finally a successful shot. But the boy wasn't dead at all. They needed much more than this. Suddenly Chase hit the monsuno with his tail, covering it with green light- energy. The monsuno roared and went back in it's core. Chase fell on his knees. He started coughing and vomiting. Blood and green liquid came out from his mouth. His body couldn't take neither the monsuno essence, either the human flesh. Charlemagne's group remained still. Chase twisted his head, revealing a creepy smile, covered with green saliva. The men shivered. Charlemagne glared at him chill. Chase mouth opened, to say something. Rotten blood ripped from his teeth.

"You...are monsters….that's why...in order to beat you, I need to become….a monster myself..." he said, his green eyes shining. Then he jumped towards the remaining -alive- humans.

* * *

Mysticblade and Skyfall landed on the metal floor, outside the base. They looked around. Nobody to be seen. Like it was a ghost town or something. They saw a hole at a metal wall some feet near them.

"Umm, guys? What the hell happened here?" asked Bren.

"If I told you I have no idea?" Jinja answered.

"Wait, do you smell it? *sniff * sniff *." Beyal said. The other teens smelled the air too.

"I 'm not sure, but...it smells like...blood." Dax said.

"Okay, now I am freaking out." Bren said, looking around. Then Jinja started screaming. The boys gasped and grabbed her mouth.

"What the crag, Princess! Keep it quiet, would you?" Dax said. Jinja, without taking her eyes off the image, he pointed at it's direction. The boys looked there.

"What...OH MY FUCKING GOD! WHAT THE HELL?!" Dax yelled, taking a step back. Bren screamed too. Beyal just gasped. In front of them, some meters away, was an arm. Then some bodies. Heads. The floor covered in blood. A large pool of blood, detached bodies and limbs. It was a terrifying image. Bren fell on his knees. Then he felt something, touching his right leg. He looked, and screamed again. It was a cut head. The eyes were wide open, the mouth too, as the person was screaming for help and despair. Bren got up and stood behind Beyal. Team Coretech was shocked. In front of them, it was hell. Then they saw something moving a little far away. They walked towards it, with caution. It had the size and shape of a human, with the only difference..a tail. A big, large centipede tail. They all gasped. That thing was for sure a human hybrid. But, they knew that human. He had changed a lot, but they knew that it was him. Oh wait, no, he was dead. That person was just alike to the one they knew. But, if there was a possibility...if...that person they knew, was alive after all?

"...C-Chase….is that...you?" Jinja asked. The mutant stopped moving. The teens saw that he was standing on some dead bodies, and he was...eating them? Chase eyes met Jinja's. The teens gasped. It was him. It was him for sure. Jinja was about to cry, but she held her tears.

"Chase...oh my...you were alive..." she whispered. But Chase only looked at her, with his green eyes widened.

"J-Jin...ja?" he asked. He smiled. Jinja smiled too.

"Yes, it's me! Chase, you are alive! You...are our friend! You are that Chase, right? You are him, right?" she said, running towards him. The boys gasped.

"Jinja! Wait, no! Stop! He-" the yelled, but they were too late. Jinja was hugging the hybrid. She was shocked. Chase was smiling. A line of blood escaped her lip.

"Chase..." she tried to say. Chase chuckled. His right arm had pierced her chest, coming out from her back, soaked in blood. He took it out. Jinja fell in her knees, grabbing her chest in pain. Chase licked his bloody hand. He liked it.

"Yes, it's me! I missed you! I..I am going to protect you!" he yelled excited.

* * *

 **Pretty...shocking right? Man, Chase is a crazy monster. As for eating human flesh- something I borrowed too from tokyo ghoul, not because Chase is a ghoul ( he isn't) but something to make the madness..more madness! XD . Okay, everyone, stay alert for the next chapter. goodbye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! I present you chapter 9! Have fun!**

* * *

Beyal rushed forwards, grabbed Jinja into his arms, and quickly returned to the team. They looked at the wound. It was pretty bad. She was lucky enough to be breathing. But not for long. Dax put out a syringe that he had the luck to bring with him, and injected it in Jinja. It was a regeneration medicine, just like that Charlemagne had injected in Chase. Jinja's wound healed in some seconds. They all left a relief sigh.

"Oh shit, that was close. You sure gave us a heart attack then, Princess. Are you alright?" Dax asked.

"Yeah...I think so..." she said, ignoring the nickname Dax gave him. Beyal helped her to get up.

Bren looked at his childhood friend. "I can't believe it...why is he like that?" he asked.

"The only guess is that S.T.O.R.M. made him again a toxic- human. But this time...it's way more dangerous than then." he smiled worried. "This sure brings back memories."

"What should we do? At this rate, he is going to kill us!" Beyal asked.

"I think we should leave." Dax said.

"No..." Jinja said. They all looked at her.

"Jinja..." Bren said.

"Chase….we have to bring him back...back to himself...we are going to bring him back...home with us." she said.

"Don't be stupid. We all want him back, but...look at him. Look what did to you, some minutes ago. He is no longer our friend, Jinja. He is a monster. He isn't the Chase we knew." Dax said.

"No!" Jinja yelled. "Dax...we have to try. We finally know that he is alive...after two years...we can't leave him now, can we? At least, we should try to bring him back to reality!" she said. Dax stared at her.

"I understand." he said. "So, I guess... we have to fight him." he said grabbing Clubber's core. Jinja grabbed Skyfall's too, Bren grabbed Longfang's and Beyal Mysticblade.

"Launch!" they screamed together. The monsuno got out from their cores and stood there, a few meters before Chase, glaring him. Chase chuckled. He stood on his four with his tail ready. Dax tighten his eyes.

"Clubber...attack Chase." he said with difficulty. He wasn't willing to raise a monsuno against his friend. " _But I have to do it, I have to do it. He isn't our friend anymore, he is someone else. He is a monster. Yes. But...he_ _was_ _our friend a while ago. I can't let go of him. I will find a way to make him normal. I will save him."_ Dax thought. Clubber jumped forward. Chase looked up and saw the monsuno coming at him in order to crash him. He jumped back, and avoided the attack. He gasped as he saw Skyfall coming from his right. Skyfall used beamed lance.

Chase covered his body with his tail and took no damage from the monsuno's attack. He smiled evilly. Then Longfang attacked him out from nowhere. Chase cried from the pain, as the monsuno was grabbing him and his tail with his sharp teeth. Suddenly Chase's eyes glowed more green. He clenched his fist and gave a strong hit at Longfang's head. The monsuno let go of him and fall back shouting from the pain. Obviously that was more than a punch that it looked like. Chase stood back on his feet, and in a second, he gave the final strike with his tail. Longfang vanished from the battle. Bren's jaw dropped as the monsuno was entering his core, but this time he felt the despair, the urge to return in it. The monsuno was scared of the new Chase. It wanted to return into it's core as fast as he could. To where safety was.

"Longfang...I am sorry I made you to fight this battle, buddy." Bren said looking his core. Then he looked at Beyal, who had also a hard time. Mysticblade was struggling to hit Chase with his tail, but the teen could avoid the hits with ease.

"If we continue like this, we are not going to succeed anything." Jinja said.

"We need to take out the monsuno essence." Beyal said.

"But how can we do that? Look, he isn't staying chill and he toys with our monsuno! What you are saying is insane!" Bren shouted.

"We have to find a way! It's our only option if we want him back! Unless if you want him killed or get us killed by him. Choose, glasses." Dax said. Bren lowed his face.

"I think there is a way." Jinja said. The boys turned to hear her.

"What?"

"In an ordinary battle, Skyfall uses Conduit Claw in order to weaken his enemies. So, in this state, I think..."

"That Skyfall can extract the monsuno essence from Chase's body, leaving only his human side back! Jinja, you are genius!" Dax said. Jinja blushed.

"Alright, so we finally have a plan! So, we need Skyfall to extract the essence. Now we have to find an opportunity, something that will find Chase with his guard down." Dax said.

"Mysticblade can use Sky Nova to reduce his vision." Beyal said.

"Okay, but we still need something that can make sure that Chase isn't going to try something and blow our plan away." he said. "So here is where I come in. Clubber will try and maintain Chase's movements until Jinja is finished."

"Um, and I what I am going to do?" Bren asked.

"You, man, are going to launch your monsuno if anything goes wrong, and by that I mean if we get killed, and be ready to kill Chase. Then leave. We can't let this thing go out to the world, it will bring the destruction." Dax replied. Bren gulped. That was their biggest and deadliest mission.

"Okay. Here it goes." Dax sighed. He looked at Beyal. The boy nodded.

"Mysticblade! Sky Nova!" Beyal shouted. Mysticblade let a loud howl and opened his wings. Immediately strong light came out. Chase growled from the pain in his eyes and covered his eyes.

"Now! Clubber, go and restrain him! Be careful of the tail!" Dax said. Clubber ran towards Chase, who was still blind by the light. Suddenly the teen mutant felt a weight on top of him, and it only took 3 seconds to understand that the monsuno had pined his down to the ground. He growled loudly, as he tried to attack with the tail, but then he understood that that had been restrained too on the ground.

"Skyfall! Go! Suck the monsuno essence out from his body!" Jinja yelled. Skyfall, who was observing the fight from the sky, launched down targeting Chase. Then, the monsuno put it's claws at Chase's tail, as it couldn't find space to pin his at his body. Suddenly, blue energy glowed around Skyfall's claws. The monsuno essence was coming out.

"Yes!" Dax shouted. But Chase on the other hand was struggling to brake free. Clubber was shaking from the hybrid's strength.

"Come on Clubber! We are almost finished! Hang in there!" Dax yelled to his monsuno. Chase let some struggling and painful howls escape his mouth. His power was leaving him. Then, the centipede tail was getting smaller and smaller, as it disappeared. Chase's weak, half-opened eyes turned for black-green to his normal. Then the two monsuno, let him free. Skyfall was really exhausted, the teen's body had a lot wild essence.

"Good job guys. Return." Dax said. The three monsuno glowed blue and went in their cores. Bren let a sigh of relief. Gosh, good, because he wasn't prepared to watch his friends getting killed, and kill his best friend. The teens looked at the weak teen lying at the metal base ground. He didn't move an inch.

"Umm...are you sure that you extracted the only essence?" Bren asked.

"Yeah, I mean...Skyfall can't absorb human lives, now….can he?" Jinja said, a little worried now.

Then Beyal saw something. Chase's fingers were moving lightly in shock.

"Look. He is awake!" Beyal pointed at Chase's body. They all ran at him. Dax lifted his body and put him on his lap. Chase was half-unconscious. His skin was a little pale, and he had some rotten blood on his mouth. Some of his skin was burned, it seemed that the essence had done it's ''work''. They all waited for a sign of life, a breath, a cough, even a word. Chase's mouth trembled. The team stood silent to hear. Chase had trouble at speaking. But then the words were clearly heard.

"What..the hell?" he murmured. He looked at the faces on top of him. His eyes widened.

"Wait...Dax? Is that you?" he asked. Dax managed to smile.

"Welcome back, lil' Suno." he said. Chase was left speechless. He looked Bren. Beyal. Jinja.

"What..what are you doing here? Wait..maybe I am dreaming? Oh yeah...everything is a dream then..I am still in that room, and she extracts my limbs.." he said, somehow lost.

"Well...no, you are not dreaming. This is reality. As for the first question, you could call it fate or something.." Dax said. He helped him get up. Chase saw around him. He gasped at the sight of the corpses. He recognized Charlemagne's too. The smell of blood was making his stomach swirl. Then he dropped on his knees and puked. He opened his eyes. The vomit was a mix with blood and flesh. A lot of flesh. He let a gasp escape.

"What...Did..I do that?" he looked at Dax. He wanted to avoid that question. "Dax, answer me. Did I do that? Did I kill those people and ate them? Answer me!" Chase yelled. Dax looked at him in the eyes. "Yes. You did.".Silence. Chase's mouth dropped. He hadn't have the slightest idea of what happened from that time to the room. And now here he was, told that he killed and ate, no joke, these people.

"I..I...what the heck happened to me?" he looked at his friends. They were lost too. They didn't know if they had to be happy or sad.

"Chase...when we arrived here...we saw this mess. Then we encountered you, who...wasn't human. You had monsuno essence in your body again. You acted like a monster. Well, a centipede- monster. You were harvesting on these people. We had to battle you to return you to normal...and here we are now." Jinja said. Chase looked at his hand.

"I don't remember attacking or eating anyone, but...I remember putting myself the essence. Yes...I was being tortured by that bitch, then I saw mom, and then...I don't know." he said. The teens were surprised when they heard their ex-leader talk with that language.

"Listen, let's say it's not your fault, alright? The essence was the reason again. Now, can we stop talking about that and let us hug you, because you were though for dead these two years, huh, what do you say?" Dax said. Chase smiled. They hugged.

"Chase...don't you ever think leaving your cores behind, okay?" Jinja said.

"I promise." Chase said.

"You may want to dye and cut your hair when we arrive home. You look like a creep, if you ask me." Dax said. He looked at Beyal. "You make an exception."

"Oh, really? I haven't noticed when they turned like this." Chase said, grabbing his hair.

"Nah, I think they are cute." Jinja said cuddling his hair.

"Badass..." Bren said with a smirk.

"Alright, I will dye them, okay?" Chase laughed.

"Shall we get home now, what are you saying?" Dax said. They all smiled and left the base.

Home. Chase had to get used in that word. For him, these two years meant something that he didn't belong to. Or else, ''home'' was a ''prison'', a ''cell''. These two years hadn't experience windows, soft bed, clothes, proper food, warmth. He thought that even if he liked it or not, that was his ''home''. Nothing more. Staying in a ''home'' with no family. Only some ''animals''. These ''animals'' made him see the truth about life, about death. They made him see it with the meanest ways possible. Chase had to accept,, the fact that his life was inside that ''home'', with the ''animals''. But now, he was returning to his real home. To the place he belonged to. To the place he was meant to be.

After some hours, the team returned to Jeredy's submarine. Jeredy couldn't believe that his son was alive. He was refusing it. But very soon, he broke into tears. Chase did too. They had to see each other for two years. Chase was shocked to see John too. He had forgotten his face. That day, they all spent it with a party for Chase's return. They were all happy.

A week had passed, and they all returned to their daily lives. Team Core- tech was going on missions, and Jeredy with John was doing the research from the beginning. They had a lot of work to do, and they had little time. The planet destruction was coming closer. They found out that Charlemagne and other 80 soldiers had survived and escaped Chase's rampage, althought with serious injuries. So S.T.O.R.M. wasn't erased. But Chase was worried. He didn't return to himself 100%. His friends saw him to not eat very well, to get locked at his room, sometimes even sleep talking at night. Some other times he didn't sleep at all.

Chase was lying in his bed, gazing the wall. He still wasn't satisfied. He was very happy about his return to his family, but...something was off. He felt something bugging him inside his soul. Sometimes, he was hearing voices at his sleep, telling him "kill" and "bring". He didn't understand anything. But every night, he kept hearing this voice, talking nonsense. He didn't want to say it at his friends or dad, because he didn't want them to worry anymore. He had to find a way out by himself.

He sighed. He hoped that everything was going to be okay from now on. He really hoped that.

"What is wrong with me?" he murmured. "Ever since I got back, that voice continues talking to me"

" _You mean me?"_ a voice echoed inside his head. Chase gasped. No. And in his awake too?

"What… what do you want?...Leave me alone!" Chase said, grabbing his head.

" _Why should I do that Chase? I only want to help you."_ the voice replied.

"Who...just who are you? Why are you messing with my mind?" Chase asked. _"Oh, Chase."_ the voice said.

" _I am you."_

Chase gasped. He wasn't in his room anymore, he was in a dark, metal room. In front of him, he saw a human figure, siting on a wooden chair. The figure had white hair, and it was attached to that chair with chains.

"What...the hell.." Chase tried to talk, but then he realized that he was back in his room. He looked around panicked. He breathed heavily. Then he heard Jinja's voice.

"Chase! It 's time for dinner!" she yelled.

"Um, I' ll pass." he said.

"...You have to eat, you know. You haven't-" Jinja said.

"Thank you, but I 'm not hungry right now." Chase said. _"Especially now."_ he thought.

"*sigh* Alright then..." Jinja said. Silence.

Chase sat on his bed. He put his palms on his face.

"Why? Why? Why?..." he cried. Why he had to suffer more?

The hallucinations were still there. That voice didn't want to leave him alone. Chase was starting to think that after that S.T.O.R.M. stay-over he had started to get crazy. Maybe he needed some sleep or something. Maybe he needed to eat, because he had skipped food two days now. Or maybe he needed a doctor.

He sighed in despair. It seemed that fate didn't want him in peace. Didn't want him to have a normal life again. It could do something to make his life harder and with more despair. He took of his clothes and entered the shower. His wounds were healed, so it didn't hurt to be under water. He closed his eyes as hundred water drops landed to his face.

"So that's how it is." he said to himself.

"I will never be in peace again."

"So, let's say, if someone could think it that way"

"that if my life was described in a book or something,"

"It would certainly be.."

"A tragedy."

* * *

 **Poor Chase, you are right, your life is indeed a tragedy. so I will leave it that way. Nah, im kidding. Some of you may be angry about Charl. Who is still alive, but I don't want character deaths, if needed to, only fake ones. Pls sent me reviews, if you feel like to, and stay alert for other updates. Adio!(Bye!)**

Caught 2_Centipede EDITED by gear26 on DeviantArt this is my drawing of hybrid Chase. Enjoy!


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys. It's been a while. The reason I delayed the new chapter is because I was bored writing it and I didn't have any ideas. But I made a plan, I hope you like it.**

* * *

Team Core Tech was on another special mission. This time they must comfort Klipse and his goons from an evil plan. If Klipse succeed, there would be a great disadvantage for the team and Jeredy.

Time passed for a while, and then team C.T were against Klipse, Six, Hargrave and that psycho Dom Pyro.

"You damn brats! You dare messing in my way again?" Klipse yelled frustrated. "Wait a minute...Suno, is that you?" he said looking at Chase.

"Yeah, Klipse. Long time no see. Missed me?" Chase laughed.

"Actually, no. Things were fine without you these years. I heard you were arrested from S.T.O.R.M. Twice." Klipse smirked. "I hope you've given my greetings at Charlemagne."

Chase growled. "Nope, I didn't have time to. I am just...happy to be back. Lock, launch!"

"Backslash, launch!"

"Demise, launch!"

The three cores clashed together, and suddenly blue and red light came out of the cores. Backslash, Lock and Demise growled.

Lock, attack them!" Chase yelled. Lock run towards to strike an attack at Backslash, but Demise cut him off by tackling him. The two angry monsunos begun fighting each other. Then Demise kicked Lock off him, and as Lock was on the ground, Backslash jumped on him and striked him hard. Lock growled.

"Damn, Lock! Use jaw of light! Give everything you got!" Lock did as his controller demaneded. Fortunately, the attack caught off guard the two eklipse monsunos. Then Chase looked at his side and saw Dax.

"The others are fighting the idiots there. It will be an easy battle. I came here to help you out. Clubber, attack him with your tail! Smash them!" Dax yelled.

Clubber swang his tail on his left side and hit Backslash at the chest. The wolf monsuno rolled some meters away, until it hit a rock. Backslash let out a painful roar as it turned into red light and returned to his core.

"Darn it!" Klipse cursed. "Change of plans. Six, stay here and buy time." Klipse said to his ''son'' and left running.

"What? He is getting away!" Dax said.

"Leave him Dax. At least we ruined their plan. Come on, let's finish Six here and team up with the others."

"Demise! Erase them!" Six said calm to his monsuno. Suddenly Demise started hitting Lock and Clubber with lava-like blasts. Lock took little damage, but he was able to activate his shield after some seconds. Clubber did the same. But Demise didn't stop. He continued attacking the monsunos with full power. The shields wouldn't hang any longer.

"Shit.." Chase hissed. He was in S.T.O.R.M for 2 years, and he needed some time to get used to monsuno fighting again. He was still rusty. At this rate, they would be…

"You can't win." A voice said.

Chase gasped. That voice again. The voice...of himself.

"You!...What do you want?!" Chase yelled. Now, in the dephs of his mind, the only thing he could see around him was darkness. Only darkness.

"You can't possibly think you can actually win this battle. Six is strong. You aren't." the voice said again.

"Shut up...just shut up! I know what I am doing! I will win this battle!" Chase yelled at the darkness, not knowing where this voice was actually coming from. Suddenly he felt something touching his shoulder. He gasped and shivered. He didn't show care at all, but he was naked. That because he felt that hand touching him...cold. Not warm, like normal hands. That hand..was very cold. Like it had no blood at all.

Chase didn't react to it. He just stayed there, frozen. Terrifyed. Behind him was a male figurine. It had the same age and size with Chase. It was too naked. It had broken chains in his wrists. Scratches and injuries everywhere on his body. And he had white hair.

"W-Who are you?..." Chase trembled.

"I thought I told you last time...I am you, Chase."

"No, you aren't! You aren't, you aren't, you aren't! I am me! Not you!" Chase yelled with all his voice. The other Chase- or maybe Dark Chase, chuckled.

"You just can't accept it, can you, my little pathetic self?" He said. "If you continue to dissaggree, let's take a look at some weeks before, you know...when you where still in S.T.O.R.M…..don't you want to know what happened in that stupid torture room? Huh? Aren't you curious?" Dark Chase asked him, with that creepy voice.

"What….what happened?" Chase asked. It was true, he didn't have any memories from then. Even after his friends told him, he still couldn't put those facts in his head.

"Off we go, then..."

Suddenly Chase was in a dark room. He couldn't forget it even in 100 years, it was that torture room he used to be. Where...things happened. In front of him, he saw himself, chained in that wooden chair. His head was bowed down. But then, something strange happened. His hair turned white in a glimpse of a second.

"Huh...he- me...can't see me?" Chase said to himself. Suddenly two soldiers entered the room. Chase gasped. From his instict he tried to run away, but the soldiers didn't noticed him. They only looked the other himself on the chair.

"They...can't see me too. But where am I?" Chase said.

"Into your memories. Now sit back and watch. The good part is about to start." the voice of Dark Chase echoed in his head. Chase looked at the guards and himself, in the center of the room.

" _What the heck? Did Commandant Marshal dyed his hair or anything?" the one said._

" _I don't know. Come on, let's wake him up" the other said._

Then Chase saw himself moving his head upwards. "What is happening?" he whispered to himself.

" _You fools. You really are obnoxious."_

Then, the next scene Chase saw, was him attacking and killing- for real- the two guards. He gasped. How he couldn't remember those thing he did? And why he did them?! Then his other self, who was against some other soldiers, he put monsuno essence in himself.

Chase continued watching himself going on a rampage, turning into a monster, and killing, killing, killing. It was just like a movie, but, if it was a genre, it was horror for sure. Then, after watching the whole ''daydreaming''scene, he was again in that darkness. Chase was crying.

"Why...why? Why you'd have to kill them?" he said.

"What do you mean? Of course I had to kill them."

"No! You shouldn't! These people...they didn't do anything wrong! True, I hated them in some ways, but...I would never kill them! All of them!" Chase yelled.

"Idiotic. You are just weak, Chase. That's why you couldn't fight them back, and you just sit there waiting for your execution. But I saved you from them."

"But..but...I would never...kill a person…." Chase cried.

"I did it for you. But, in logic, you did it for yourself. Because I am you."

"I will never accept you as a part of myself. I won't accept the fact I am a cold killing machine. Ever."

"You can't turn the truth like that. Listen, why you don't accept the fact, that it was all your fault! Because of your stupidity, you got imprisoned two times, of your weakness you got tortured and treated like scum! Because of your foolishness, your friends thought you dead, and you fell into so many traps Charlemagne set up for you! You are weak, Chase, weak!" Drak Chase yelled.

Chase gasped from these words. He could still listen that heart piercing word into his head.

Weak.

Weak.

Weak.

"I am weak." He said.

In the normal world, Demise was currently fighting with Clubber. Dax gritted his teeth.

"Chase! A little help here? Wha, are you sleeping?" No answer. Chase was like dead.

"Oi, Chase...are you alright man?" he was about to grab his mate's shoulder, but instead, with a very quick move, Chase's left hand grabbed Dax's, hard. Well, very hard. Dax thought for a second that he broke it.

"Shut up." Chase said, with a cold voice. Dax gasped. That wasn't their Chase. It was someone else.

Then Chase let go of Dax's hand and moved towards Six. Then Chase's hair turned wildly white.

"Wha.." Dax murmured, grabbing his hand from the pain.

"Chase Suno. I am about to destroy you, as father said. Do you have any last words, that you want me to hear?" Six asked with his calm voice. Chase smiled.

"You bet I do. But you won't have time to hear them all. Dead people can't hear." Chase said.

"Demise, attack him." Demise jumped, and he was about to crash Chase, but Lock got him on time. Now it was a battle about Demise and Chase.

"Lock, tier him to pieces. And I will tier someone else." Chase said and moved closer to Six. Six gasped. Then Chase started punching and kicking Six very hard. Six was able to guard himself, but his other ego was pretty good at fighting. And the most- he did it with love.

"This won't work. I need something sharp...to stab your throat...and cut you into slices..." Chase murmured. "But I guess, I can work with another ways. Then he went behind Six, and put his arm around his neck. Six couldn't breath. Chase was smiling.

"Go to hell."

Six was about to collapse, but then he saw Demise coming towards him. Chase let go of Six, and moved out of there. Demise growled at Chase. Then Hargrave and Pyro came running.

"Six, let's go!"

"Those mouses are too strong..."

"Alright. Demise, make an opening. The monsuno growled and lead the way. The three men went out of the others vision. Beyal, Bren and Jinja went to Dax.

"Dax, what happened?!" Jinja said.

"Chase, he went total crazy again! We have to stop him quick!" he said and the team run to Chase, who was about to follow the klipse- gang. Dax lifted him up, turned him, ans gave him a punch.

* * *

Chase fell backwards.

"ARE YOU INSANE?! Do you realize what you were doing Back then?! You were about to kill Six!" Dax yelled.

"Wait, what?!" The other asked shocked.

"So what? He was an enemy. Enemies must be destroyed." Dark Chase said glaring Dax.

"Yeah, their monsuno must be destroyed! Why do you think we are fighting like this? Because it is clearly dangerous and inhuman to fight over lives!" Dax yelled. "This is not like you Chase. You aren't the one we know."

Dark Chase chuckled. "Yeah, that's true. If you are looking for that scaredy weakling, I took over his body. We don't need someone weak like him. Let him go. He is gone."

"What did you say, you freak?" Dax glared the dark Chase.

"I said that I took his place. You know, you think there is one Chase, but we are two, total different personalities. I was born after two years of torture at S.T.O.R.M. I was born from the other Chase's emotions and psychological status. You see, I am the one that killed all those soldiers, gone on a rampage and such. I am the strong one. The other is the Chase you all know, but somehow broken. Do you people know what we got through those years back there? You can't imagine."

"Very good all these, but we want our friend back! So give him to us!" Jinja yelled.

"Whatever, cupcake." Dark Chase smiled evily. Jinja was almost hitting him now. Too bad Beyal was holding her.

"Listen you, you may have the power to kill us all, I don't know what shit you are hiding, but we want you to stay away from Chase. Now do you want me to hit you until you give up this body, or-"

"No need. My time is done. I took control of Chase's body only because I weakened his soul. But it seems like it is fighting me. See ya, losers." Drak Chase said, before his hair turn back black and pass away.

"Chase! Are you alright? Chase! Wake up!" The teens yelled at their teamate. Then Chase's eyes opened a little.

"Guys...what...what the hell happened?"

The teens smiled. "We will tell you on our way back. Can you stand up?"

"Yeah." he said and with Bren's help got up from the grass.

After some minutes, the team started their way back to Jeredy.

* * *

 **Okay, that's the end of this chapter. careful; the next one has a 80% chance it will be the final. Finally, I want to close this story...hey...don't think that I will make a caught 3...nope nope nope nope nope...see you later.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello people! Okay, this is the final chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

10 meters under water, Jeredy's submarine was moving forwards with stable speed. John and Jeredy have just took back team core tech, who had returned from their battle with Klipse.

Chase was locked in his dark room, sitting at the edge of his bed. He was depressed. Very depressed. He couldn't fit into his mind the things happened some hour ago. They were outraging. First, his dark self appeared and told him, or maybe showed him what happened back at S.T.O.R.M. Second, that other self again took over his body- mind control and he was about to kill Six, who knows, maybe his friends too. He shook his head.

"No, no...I would never kill a person...never…not me..." he whispered. Truth was, that after watching that vision with him spreading the death at S.T.O.R.M., he felt like he was slowly slowly becoming a murderer. He was becoming inhuman. A freak. A monster.

"No, dammit, NO!" he yelled. He got up and started hitting his fist to the wall many times.

"No, no, no, no, no! I am not a murderer! I am not a monster! I am not a prisoner! I am not a weakling! I am...I am...ahhh...who...who am I really? What..in the world...am I?" he said. His life was like a horror story with some drops of tragedy. It all started that day two years and something before. That damned day...when they got on a mission...and he surrendered. Now he was realizing his mistake.

"It's not that...all this time, I was just lucky. Lucky that anyone caught us for real. If they did…. S.T.O.R.M., Klipse, Forge, the hand of destiny...everyone...could do awful things to us. They could actually kill us." When they heard their enemies yelling; I will destroy you, it is the end of you etc...they really meant it. It wasn't a joke. When Chase got Lock for the first time, he denied giving it to S.T.O.R.M. Then all this hunt began. If he did it then...if he gave Lock's core to Trey that day..they could leave him alone. They wouldn't hunt him. He wouldn't get in that monsuno and world saving mess. He would be still trying to see his dad, but….his mind would be in peace. Even if he wouldn't meet Dax or Beyal. They would continue their own way. Everyone would continue their own way.

"I can't take this..." he said. He saw his hand. The skin was torn and blood rolled on his upper hand. He didn't care. That was only a scratch. Then he heard someone knocking the door.

"Who is it?" he asked. Not now, he wanted to stay alone in his thoughts.

"Chase? Can you come out to talk with us? We have some things to discuss." Dax said from the other side. Chase sighed.

"Alright, I am coming." he said. He got up, took a key which was on his desk and unlocked the door.

Outside the whole team, Jeredy and John were waiting him.

"Chase, your hand-" Jinja said.

"It's nothing, really." Chase replied.

"Listen, we want to talk about what happened then." John said.

Chase felt a stab in his heart. Everyone knew for sure, what monster he was.

"I am listening." Chase said.

"Son, you know too what is happening to you, right? You have a personality disorder." Jeredy said.

"And that other personality take over your body whenever he wants." Bren said.

"I know, I know." Chase said defeated. "So what now? You think I am a monster, a lunatic, right? Will you lock me up again in a room or you will hand me over to S.T.O.R.M again? Huh?" he whispered.

"For god's sake, no! We aren't going to turn our back at you!" Jinja said.

"Yeah mate! What do you think we are, I mean, come on!"

Chase looked at them with a worried look.

"Can I get back to my room now? I want...to stay alone. Please." he said and got up.

Jeredy nodded sad. "Alright. Go ahead." he said. Chase moved to his door.

"If something happens again or you feel anything, tell us!" Jeredy said.

Chase ignored his father's words and closed the door behind him. The room was darker than before. Or he thought it was. He locked the door, threw the key on his desk and fell on his bed.

"Why me?..." he whispered. Then he fell asleep.

* * *

 _Chase woke up from a noise. Around him was the darkness. He got up._

" _Is anyone there?" he asked. He turned around to see something, but it was pointless._

 **"** _ **Hey."** a voice said. Chase looked behind him and saw his other personality. Although there was dark, he could see him clearly. His white hair were giving him that chilling aura and his evil smile...made him devilish._

" _You…." Chase glared. He ran towards his other self and threw a punch at him, but at one second, dark Chase disappeared into thin smoke. Chase fell frontwards._

" _What the..." he said. He gasped and turned around. He saw his other self smiling grabbing Bren from the neck, squeezing it. Bren was choking._ _He widened his eyes in fear and shock. There, a few steps away from him were his dark personality squeezing his best friend's neck, as he was gasping for air._

" _Stooop!" he yelled and run to save Bren. But even when he was running, the distance was getting bigger and bigger. He couldn't reach them. He saw Dark Chase's hands letting off Bren's neck, as his friend fell down dead._

 **"** _ **Ooops, sorry about that, Chase. Your friend here wants some air. Hahaha!"** he yelled, and then he disappeared. Chase looked around him again. At his right he saw himself again chocking Jinja. At his right Dax. Behind him Beyal. Then everyone else he knew, his dad, John, his mother. They were all chocking, fighting for air, as his other ego killed them slowly and happily._

 **" _How's that?"_**

 _Chase didn't know what to do._

 **" _You like it?"_**

 _Where to run first._

 **" _Look at this."_**

 _Who to save first._

 **" _Say, tell me, you want to say something? Speak!"_**

 **" _Hahaha!"_**

 _He tried to run towards his dad, but he couldn't reach him. Then at his mother. Neither again. He couldn't reach anyone._

 **" _Look here Chase."_**

 **" _Over here."_**

 **" _Look at her face."_**

 **" _How fun!"_**

 **" _Oh no, he is dying!"_**

 **" _Your friends doesn't look good Chase."_**

 _Chase dropped on his knees crying. The only thing he could do, is watch his family die?_

 _Then, one after another, was dropping dead. Chase shouted in pain._

" _AAAAAAGHHHHH!"_

 **"** _ **Remember who did this Chase. You."** his ego voice said. Then, a waterfall of voices echoed in the darkness._

 **" _You did it."_**

 **" _You will kill them all."_**

 **" _You are a monster."_**

 **" _How can you live like this?"_**

 **" _A freak."_**

" ** _Why don't you die already?"_**

 **" _How could you do something like this?"_**

 **" _He is..."_**

 **" _You piece of shit."_**

 **" _Monster."_**

 **" _Little freak."_**

 **" _Everyone you killed would be so ashamed with you."_**

" _STOP! STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT!AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Chase shouted grabbing his head in pain._

" _I don't want...I won't...no..kill them...never...stop it...I...monster...I am...stop...I am not...freak.." he said to himself._

* * *

Chase woke up crying in pain. He breathed heavily, as he looked around the room. It was black, but it was his room. Everything was a dream. Again.

Chase remained silent, gazing the wall in front of him. He was tired, but he was afraid to sleep.

"What should I do to stop him...help me...mom." he said to himself. He remembered the faces of his friends when they were dying in front of his eyes. They were crying. He was crying. They couldn't breath. He couldn't run. They couldn't escape. He couldn't save them.

He gritted his teeth. He grabbed a core- tablet that was on his desk and played his favorite song.

 _["It's been so long" by the living tombstone (fnaf)]_

" **I dunno what I was thinking...leaving my child behind..."**

Chase fell on his bed again, covering his eyes with his arm.

" **With all this anger, guilt and sadness, coming to hunt me forever, I can't wait for the cliff at the end of the river"**

He was exhausted. Mentally tired. He wanted for the earth to open and shallow him, leading him from his problems. No. He had enough. He had enough problems. He was tired.

" **Maybe I should chase and find, before they'll try to stop it, it won't be long before I'll become a puppet."**

If he was in a worst state, he could easily return to S.T.O.R.M. to execute him. That way he was going to be free from this pathetic world. That unfair world, full of hardships.

" **It's been so long, since I last have seen my son lost to this monster, to the man behind the slaughter."**

True was, in these 2 years, he have faced things no man would, or better, no man could survive them. He was special. His endurance was better than anyone's. That's why Charlemagne loved torturing him all the time. He was an unbreakable toy. But in the end, he gave in, so Charlemagne could do nothing more than throw him away, kill him. Of course, she was justified with him. Two years now, he was her only toy. Anyway, now she must find another one to justify her sick appetite.

But that idea was very much for him, so he was left with two options.

First, he was going to let that thing inside him, then kill his family and friends, stay alone for the rest of his life in a hole with regrets, die from sickness, hunger, anything, and live by killing and stealing. Maybe becoming another toy for sickening people in order to get some money.

Second, he was going to fight that monster, and return to his life. Hopefully.

He preferred the second option. But here was another problem; how he was supposed to fight himself? Should he do some short of mental therapy?

He kept that in mind. But for now, his best move was to speak with Beyal. The monk may knew a way. He got up, paused the music and unlocked the door. He took a glimpse outside, no sign of anyone. He moved to the kitchen, and saw Bren making a sandwich.

"Oh, hey Chase! Are you feeling better now?" Bren asked.

"More or less. Have you seen Beyal?" Chase asked.

"Yes, he is in his room, why?"

"Nothing serious, gotta see him." Chase said and left.

"Chase..." Bren said to himself. His best friend was suffering inside, and he couldn't do something to help him.

Chase stopped before Beyal's door and knocked.

" _Who is it?"_ a voice said from inside.

"Chase. Got a minute Beyal, I want to talk with you."

" _Come in"_. Chase opened the door and went inside the room. Beyal was sitting on the floor, doing some meditation or something.

"Hi Chase. How are you?"

"Yes, that I wanted to talk about. Beyal, please, do you know a way to fight it? To make it go away?" Tell me." Chase said.

"I am not sure Chase. I don't think so. Well, there is a way, but-" he wanted to say, but Chase suddenly grabbed him from his shoulders.

"What? What way!?" he asked panicked.

"You shouldn't risk it. You may lose your life." Beyal said.

Chase almost laughed at this statement. "Haha, Beyal, we both know I have experienced things far worse than death, so I am not scared of it. Now tell me. Please." he said, half worried, half desperate.

Beyal sighed. "Sometimes you have to fight fire with fire. If the other ego of yours fights you in your mind and soul, you should do the same."

"How?" Chase asked.

"You can fight him in your mind, in a specific place when you can reach yourself. Then you have to find a way to beat your other self, so it disappears."

"But...again...what way?" Chase asked. Beyal shook his head.

"I don't know either. You have to find it yourself when the time comes. But if you make a mistake, it might end your life." Beyal said. Chase let go of his teammate's shoulders. Again, the only thing he could obtain was another questions.

"Thanks Beyal. I will do it." Chase said. "I don't know how the hell I should do it, but I will try." he said.

"Chase, no! You don't understand the risk!" Beyal almost shouted.

"What risk? If I kill the other guy I win, and if he kills me or anything else I lose and die? I know." he said and went to the exit of the room. Beyal stood up, before Chase could leave.

"We can't lose you again Chase! You...you have any idea how we felt when we heard that message? When we thought you died? We were ready to throw our lives away too, to end all the bonds, purpose and selves at that point! And...when we saw you there all monster, but alive...we couldn't believe in our eyes. We thought that we were watching a dream. So...we don't want to lose you again. We don't want to experience that cruel feeling for another time. So Chase..." Beyal said.

"Beyal, stop. I can understand your feelings, but the fact won't change. If I want to have peace in my mind, to end this misery that have been haunting me for the past two years, I have to do it. Please, don't try to change my mind." he said and left. Beyal stood there, silent. For some reason, he felt like he was the person who was getting Chase killed.

* * *

Chase went back to his room, locked he door again and lied to his bed. He closed his eyes.

"My inner mind, huh?" he whispered. He focused as hard as he could. He was able to get there before with no try at all, so why not now too?

When he opened his eyes, he was there; at the field with the flowers. He didn't want to look for his mother now, he had others things to do. First, he needed to locate his other self.

"Where are you?! Show yourself, you white- haired freak!" he yelled. Then, he gasped and turned around. There he was.

" **Whoa, Chase, calm down a bit. Your voice is deadly annoying.** " he mocked with that evil grin.

"Shut up. I am here to take you down, for good."

" **Ehhh? Take down? Me?"** Dark- Chase said as he approached his other ego. His bare feet squeezed the flowers he was stepping on, turning them into ashes. Chase stood in a fight position.

" **You sure got some nerve there. That's it, now I'm going to kill ya."** dark- Chase said, staring at the teen with those creepy teal eyes, and with that awful scary aura covering his body. Chase had to admit- he was scared. He never imagined himself like this. Like...a total psycho.

"Not before I do." Chase said. Okay, now he was going to fight him, and probably kill him. But...how? With bare hands? He was a defenseless boy against a psycho- killer who could kill five persons with no weapon. Way to go Chase.

" _I have to focus on him. First, learn his style, his pattern of attack. Keep yourself at defense, and when you have your information, strike an attack. And better be a final, I don't want to waste anymore time on this."_ Chase thought. That was something that Jinja taught him, when she was practicing her karate. Dark Chase started running towards Chase. Chase prepared for a hit. His ego blew a punch for his stomach, then a punch for his face and a kick for the neck. Luckily Chase managed to block them. But at his hits he felt...something bigger. He was determined. He truly wanted to kill him. He thought that staying all at defense wasn't going to get him anywhere, so he tried to throw a hit too. He found target his other ego's face. Dark Chase rubbed his cheek.

" **That huuuuurts! Oh, it hurts it hurts it hurts! I don't want it! I don't want to be hurt again!"** Dark Chase groaned and with a quick move, he kicked Chase's ribs. Chase flew some feet away. He landed on the white flowers, grabbing his ribs with his hands. It hurt a lot. They were broken for sure. In this condition he couldn't fight. Maybe move. But if he did nothing, he was going to get killed. So he got up, and faced his dark personality.

" **Oho! That face of yours is so great! I looove it when you are like that! So cute and innocent! Weak, with no power!"** he said, but then his smile faded and became serious. **"That's why Chase, you won't be able to beat me."** Chase glared him.

"I don't care if I can or not. I am not fighting you because I want to win, but because I must win! I promised myself, my friends, my family! I am going to beat you, even if I am dead!" Chase yelled. Then he put his might and launched towards his dark self. He was ready to punch him, but Dark- Chase expected it, and before Chase could hit him, he wrapped his fist and with his right knee, broke Chase's arm. Chase gasped. He fell down screaming in pain. His bad personality grinned.

" **Big mouth for a small fry. Why don't you surrender your body to me, so I can finally come to the surface?"** he said, as he watched Chase yelling in pain. **"Give up."**

Chase besides the pain, he was focusing on something else; his other's self words.

Give up.

How many times he had given up on his life? When he was fighting his enemies with monsuno, giving up was no option. When he was at S.T.O.R.M., he had willingly given up his life, but then he found hope again. As much he thought of it, he just couldn't give up. If he had to.

"Give up, huh? Say that to yourself. Even before we battle, I knew that you were strong, stronger than me. But I still don't give a damn. I mean, seriously," Chase said, as he ignored his arm, and got up to his feet. He gave his other self a smile.

"You thought I'd give up just because you are stronger than me?" Dark Chase gasped.

"Don't make me laugh. I said it, and I will say it again. I don't care, how strong you are, or how weak I am. I am going to beat you down. And that's a promise." Chase said.

Dark Chase gritted his teeth in anger. His eyes were wide open.

" **Don't you dare...mock me like that...you piece of..."** he growled.

"Oops, I just did." Chase said grinning. "So what? Are you going to kill me? Huh?"

" **No...I am not going to kill you...I am going to slaughter you apart...bone from bone...limb from limb…"** he said.

Chase and his other self looked at each other with murderous intent. But the dark self had more. Imagine Chase has 3. Dark Chase has 10. At a click of a second, Chase raised his right fist to punch him. At the same moment, Dark Chase was ready to throw a punch with his left fist. When their fists were about to collide, a green light/ explosion suddenly appeared, stopping the two boys. They both fell down some meters away from each other. Chase covered his eyes with his arm.

" _That green light...is it you, mom?"_ he thought. Then he gritted his teeth in pain. He was too hurt, and exhausted to fight anymore. He could only stand up, and wait for his other half.

Dark Chase got up, dizzy from the explosion. When he saw Chase, he started running with anger towards him. Chase stayed in his position, with his arms wide open. Dark Chase gasped, and before he could realize it, Chase was hugging him tightly.

" **What...why, you..?"** he said.

"In order to beat a strong enemy...you need to make him your friend." Chase said. "In the explosion...I could feel you, and I could hear your thoughts. You...were sad." Chase said.

Dark Chase lowed his face. **"I...I only wanted to protect you, Chase."** he said. **"I hated this! The way we were been treated, the things that they did to us! We suffered, Chase! You know that we couldn't stand it anymore! I couldn't let us at their hands!"** he yelled.

"It's okay. Even if I was executed-" Chase said.

" **No, not that. The truth is, we weren't about to be executed."** white haired Chase said.

"What do you mean?" Chase asked him.

" **I knew what would happen to you. Here...let me show you."** he said, and suddenly Chase was alone floating in the midair.

* * *

Down, he watched himself in the torture chair, and the two soldiers that he killed coming for him. He waited for his self to attack them, but that didn't happen. Moreover, his hair was still all black. No change. The two soldiers untied him, and lead him outside. Chase wanted to follow them, and before he knew it, he transported right above the scene. Outside, he saw Charlemagne and a bunch of soldiers with their weapons. After 10 minutes of waiting, Chase was put on his knees. The soldiers were about to shoot him.

"What..." Chase whispered. Suddenly he heard monsuno yellings. He looked above and he saw his team on Mysticblade and Skyfall, landing.

"CHASE!" they all yelled. Charlemagne gritted her teeth. (vision)Chase turned around and gasped. His friends were there for him!

Team core tech landed on the metal floor and they were ready to battle.

"Damn you...he was alive all this damn time...because of you.." Dax glared Charlemagne.

"We are going to take him back, now!" Jinja yelled, as she couldn't hold her tears.

(vision)Chase was smiling, they had so long to meet! They were there to save him! He was going to be alright! He-

"Fire."

Suddenly the soldiers started firing towards Team Core tech. Blood. Blood everywhere. The teens dead, their corpses full of holes and blood. A blank expression on their face. Charlemagne smiled.

"Good work." she then looked at Chase. He was there looking at his friends, his only and last hope. His last happy image. Then he started shaking. He was about to say something, yell something. He made weird expressions.

Then.

"HAAAAAHAHAHAAAAAAHHHHH!"

He laughed.

He couldn't stop laughing. Charlemagne though that experiencing the shock of his friends getting killed again in front of his eyes, plus the whole torture, was too much for him. He was at a shock.

Chase started crying and laughing together. He was crazy.

From above, Chase was shocked too. He didn't expect this. No, this was...total crazy. And all that, was suppose to happen? Then, he was floating into the darkness again. He looked around, but nothing. He landed on something hard. Metal? Yes, that was it. The sound he knew so well.

Then he transported to an S.T.O.R.M base. He was in a hall, and before him was a group of soldiers, forming a line. Again, he was invisible for them. But wait...what was...who…

At the end of the line, he saw a short boy, no, maybe he was a little older, 22-25? He was...so strange. His hair was white, and he was skinny. He was wearing an S.T.O.R.M. uniform, but with the sleeves up. The weirdest; he had bugs under his eyes. And...he had stitches? Yes, red stitches at his right lip ,under his right eye, his right arms and at his neck. His hair was also messy. And his attitude...was so childish. Then he saw a captain or something approaching the group as he ordered them to salute and call their names. One after one they did. But then…

"Chase Suno!" the man ordered. Chase gasped. The boy in front of him now, gave a silly salute as he answered happily and lazy "Heeere!"

No way. No way. That boy in front of him...was actually him? Then he return to his mind area. He was still hugging Dark Chase. Well, former- Dark Chase.

" **Do you understand? If I didn't do anything, I mean, you didn't do anything, you would be like what you saw. Charlemagne changed her mind. She wanted you again. A young man treated like her son, or better, pet. She was going to raise you for some years like this, with torture. Then you joined S.T.O.R.M as a soldier, and you became like a killing machine.** **A total psychotic person, with no place of return. So Chase, it was either changing yourself and becoming free, or be stuck in that hell for your rest life. That's why, I chose this."** he said.

Chase was shocked. If it was about becoming this or that...he was happy that Dark Chase was born at the right moment. Even if..he killed all those people.

" **Chase...I am so sorry...I was so sad...I was so caring about you, so...I wanted to save you…"** he said.

Chase smiled. "It's alright now. We are free. We are finally free. No one will hurt us anymore. From now on, we will live. We will move forward." Chase said. Dark Chase smiled.

" **I guess...I have to leave now..."** Dark Chase said, and began disappearing into thin air. Then Chase felt it; he couldn't feel the other part of him. He was gone. He sighed.

Chase opened his eyes, and he was back to his room. He felt wonderful, but a little sad too. His other self was bad, but in reality, he was only trying to protect him. At the end...he was a deep friend. He let a smile. Finally, it was all over for good. He got up and exited the room. He couldn't wait to tell his friends about what he experienced.

* * *

 _At the evening_

They were all at the table, eating.

"So, if your jerk- self didn't emerge, we were going to be killed and you were going to become a S.T.O.R.M freak?" Dax asked.

"Yes, something like that." Chase explained. "I mean, I am just happy that now everything is normal again."

"Don't jinx it!" Jinja said. "Remember, when you said that, another horror movie hit us!"

"Sorry." Chase said.

"Anyway, what should we do from now on?" Bren asked.

"Isn't it obvious? We will continue what we were doing. But with a little change; we are going to find your mother, Chase." Jeredy said.

"Oh yes! You are right! Mom, we need to save her! She- she helped me so much when I was stuck inside that hole!"

"Chase, that was just a trick of your mind. You were being tortured, so your brain wanted to make something to support you, to calm you down." John said.

"But..it really felt..like mom was there for me." Chase said.

"Yeah, how do you explain how Chase's mother revived us when Chase killed us that time?" Bren asked.

"You are right my friend. Something big is happening." Beyal agreed.

"Okay then, It is settled. From now on, Team Core Tech is back again for good!" Chase said.

"Yes!"

After that, T.C was doing her normal job again. Now, everything was going to be alright.

 _Somewhere at ?_

Her body was hurting again. She had taken serious damage. Broken limbs, crushed organs...yet, she survived. And some of her men. Her rest army was defeated. Was ripped apart. By that little damn mouse. Her worst enemy. Her archenemy.

Charlemagne gritted her teeth. She was in a hospital, her body full of wires and hoses with insulin, blood and anything else you could imagine.

"C-CHASE SUNOOOOO!" she yelled.

* * *

 **Okay, I hoped you guys like my story! And yes, I am telling you this is the official end of the ''caught'' series. I am very happy for the ones they like it, and I am sorry for the one's the didn't. What can we do, anyway? Everyone has their own likes. Okay, well, as you can see, I added at the last moment a new character! But don't worry, he is just a ''what if'' character. He will never exist. But if you wanted more character development, you can search ''Suzuya Juzzou'' on net. Yeah, as you realized I took the idea from him. Everything from tokyo ghoul. Anyway, here is the link of my drawing to show you how he looks like;**

 **art/Caught2-Chase-Suno-future-Suzuya-Juzzou-like-637234354**

 **Bye!**


End file.
